A New Beginning
by seeker48
Summary: A tragic accident and a new man change there lives forever. Can they overcome the hardships and be together again? See profile for new story:
1. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

My first attempt at writing a story please review. Special thank to K. for helping me edit and review the story.

Ch1: Tragedy

Joel came in holding two cup holders each containing cups of black coffee. He handed one to Kelsey, Chad, and his new wife Angela Rawlings. Joel grabbed the remaining two and offered one to Ryan who had been pacing back and forth in the small waiting room.

"Captain" Joel said snapping the Captain Mitchell's attention away from the window he had been staring down for the last three hours.

"Thank you Joel." The Captain replied gratefully taking the cup.

"Ryan why don't you try to relax" Kelsey said as she walked over to were he was pacing.

"I can't Kels. It's been so long why hasn't anyone come to tell us what's going on?" Ryan asked exasperated.

"I'm sure they'll come out soon." Kelsey tried to reassure her friend.

Ryan simply nodded and went to sit next to Chad who kept glancing at the clock every few minutes. After another agonizing hour a women outfitted in blue scrubs come out reviving the group. They all got up at once and descended on her like hawks.

"What happened?" Captain Mitchell asked before anyone else got the chance to speak.

Her voice was soft and sympathetic but her words hit like train and fell on everyone like a building crashing down.

"I'm so sorry." She concluded.

Kelsey buried her face in Chad's shirt as tears streamed down her face. Angela held on onto Joel for support as the news sunk in.

"Can we see her? I need to see her." Captain Mitchell said trying his hardest to mask the pain and devastation he felt.

The doctor nodded "One at a time we don't want to over whelm her." She instructed as she led them to a room with a closed door. The group nodded there understanding and Captain Mitchell walked up to the door. He paused unsure what exactly he'd find inside. As he walked in he took in the sight of the two people inside. Carter sat against the wall with his head on his knees. His head snapped up at the sound of someone coming in. Carter's face was full of pain and sorrow, his eyes were bloodshot. He stood up and walked over to his former Captain. Captain Mitchell then embraced him and Carter glanced at the small figure in the bed. Captain Mitchell looked over at his daughter for the first time taking in the sight of her. She appeared to be sleeping, her beautiful face had a bluish black bruise on its cheek and a cut above her golden eyebrow. Her usually rosy cheeks were drained of all color, and her skin appeared ghostly pale. Carter walked out of the room and the Captain walked over to the side of the bed.

"Sweetheart?" he whispered tentatively.

She snapped her eyes open and tears came flooding out.

"Dad" she choked out and he reached over and held his only daughter tightly.

Carter stepped out of the room and was immediately embraced by Kelsey who had tears coming down her cheeks. He hugged her back tightly and was glad to have his friends there with him After Ryan had gone in to see his sister Angela made Joel drag Carter to the cafeteria to eat something. Joel placed a tray of food in front of the former red ranger; Carter glanced at the food in front of him and the continued to stare off.

"C'mon man eat something if you don't Angela and Kelsey will eat _me _alive." Joel said trying to distract his friend from his thoughts.

"It's not fair! It wasn't suppose to be this way! Why? Why Joel? Why her?" Carter said pounding his fist on the table.

"Life sucks man and I'm so sorry Carter. We'll get through this Dana's tough shell get through."

Later Angela came down with watery eyes and was more successful at making Carter eat than Joel had been. The three then headed back upstairs to Dana's room and found Ryan, Chad, Kelsey and the Captain being sent away by the nursing staff.

"We'll be here tomorrow morning." Kelsey assured placing a kiss on his cheek.

After everyone had said there goodbyes Captain Mitchell approached Carter.

"Please take care of her, and call me if you need anything." Carter nodded and with that hiss friends were off. He went inside the room and found the bed empty with all the needles and wired hanging everywhere. He then heard a small crash from inside the bathroom and opened the door to find Dana on the floor with tears rolling down her and blood dripped from her arms.

"Dana" he whispered and went over to her.

"I'm so so sorry Carter" she sobbed clinging to his shirt as he picked her up and took her back to the bed. Once the nurse come in and reattached everything Carter went to the side of the bed. He gently traced the bruise on her cheek with his finger and felt the endless stream of tears reach his finger. He climbed into the bed and held her close until she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Please please review this is my first story and I'd love to have some feedback. Let me know what you like don't like it would be super helpful!

**Ch.2 Goodbyes **

_**1 Week Later **_

"Have you talked to her?" Carter asked Kelsey as he packed clothes for his shift at the station. Since the accident Dana had been giving him the cold shoulder.

"Hardly, shes been distant with everyone, it'll be good to have her home and out of that hospital." She threw Carter his red sweater.

"Just called the hospital they said they're going to discharge Dana at 3 today." Ryan informed coming into the room.

"I should make it back before then, but I'll just meet you at the hospital." Carter said throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder. Ryan nodded and the group headed out.

_**Back at the hospital**_

"Please Marie, just discharge me now." Dana pleaded with her doctor and friend.

"Dana you're going to be discharged at 3, just relax." The doctor said looking over her patient's medical chart.

"What's the difference between now and later? Please I need to leave." Dana kept trying to convince her.

"You're sure your feeling ok?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Dana responded immediately.

"Who's going to pick you up?" Marie interrogated.

"I can have Joel here in ten minutes." Dana said seeing her opportunity at freedom.

"I'll tell you what if Joel gets here before my shift ends at 9:00, I'll discharge you early." Marie said leaving the room. Dana quickly got her cell phone and dialed her friends number. While the phone rang she thought about her decision, she had thought long and hard about what she was doing. In the end she decided it was the only thing to do, it was the best thing to do.

"Your favorite sky cowboy here." Joel answered

"Hey remember what we talked about yesterday?" she asked biting down on her nail.

"Yeah and I still don't think it's a good idea" Dana could almost see the frown on his face with the answer that came through the phone.

"Well I got let out early you think you could pick me up?...and not tell anyone?" she said the last part in rush.

"Dana…:" He began to protest.

"Please Joel." She cut him off before he could say anything else.

She heard him sigh "I'll be there in 10 minutes." he gave in to his friends pleading tone. Once they were out of the hospital and in the car Joel proceeded to complain.

"When they find out I helped you with this they're going to kill me! Do you want the most handsome guy you know dead is that it?"

"No they wont, just relax. Hey can we stop by my apartment first?" She asked.

"Carter is going to kill me." He complained again as he drove to the apartment.

"I won't take long." Dana said getting off the car as they stopped in front of her apartment building.

"No please take your time." Joel said as he watched a group of women pass by.

"Wedding band remember." Dana said rolling her eyes at him and closing the car door.

As she opened the apartment door a wave of sorrow swept over her, and it was then that she knew with absolute certainty that what she was doing was for the best. Dana stepped into the room she and Carter had arranged together. She looked around taking in the site, as she tried to hold back the tears. She knew if she let that first tear fall she would shatter to pieces and she needed all her strength at that moment. She took a deep breath and left the apartment without another look. They headed to the Aquabase, it was an exact replica of the old one, it did have some new improvements.

"Thanks, I'll call you when I'm done." Dana said.

"Your welcome." He answered. "You're a dead man Joel." He mumbled of as he walked away, thinking of the others reaction when they found out that he was helping Dana with her crazy plan.

Captain Mitchell was reviewing the paper work when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" he answered. The door slid open and Dana walked in.

"Dana! What are you doing here? I thought you were being discharged at three? Who brought you here?" he questioned as he walked over to her. He hugged her and then they sat down.

"Joel picked me up. Dad I…" She hesitated for a moment unsure how to approach the subject. She knew her dad wouldn't like the idea at all and might even try to stop her but she was determined to have her way.

"I'm leaving." She finally said.

"Leaving? Leaving where?" her father asked confused.

"Mariner Bay. I want to go away for a while." She announced and waited for what she knew would inevitably come next.

"What are you talking about? You cant leave Dana. What about your job and school?" He asked.

"I've asked for a transfer and I can finish school where I'm going."

"Dana are you listening to yourself? You can't just leave your whole life is here." He didn't understand what she was saying all he knew is that she couldn't be serious, but he knew his daughter and she wouldn't say something she didn't mean.

"Dad I'm not here for your permission. I just wanted to let you know what I decided. I have to leave here, leaving has been the only thing that's kept me sane these last few days." Dana whispered the last part knowing her voice would betray her.

"What about Carter?" Captain Mitchell asked his daughter.

"I don't need his permission either."

"But Carter needs _you _and you need Carter." The Captain tried to reason with his daughter and dissuade her from leaving.

"All I need is to get as far away from Mariner Bay as I can." A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"You've gotten me through everything baby girls from the day you were born." He said placing his hand on her cheek. "Let me help you now."

"Just let me go dad." She whispered.

"Promise you'll come home when your ready." He said knowing there was no way of stopping her once she made up her mind.

"I promise." She replied and hugged her father. Afterwards she headed to talk to Ryan. He didn't like the idea of her leaving but he wasn't going to stop her either. Dana loved that her brother was able to see other people's perspectives. Kelsey had been more difficult; she begged Dana not to leave and then began threatening, anything so long as her best friend didn't leave. The only way Dana was able to get away was by promising they would talk everyday and keep each other updated. She also promised to tell Kelsey where she was going before anyone else knew. The last stop she made was with Angela, he friend and mentor she had taught her so much.

"Hi. I'm guessing Joel told you already? Dana asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes and I think that you should stay, but if I know you at all then you probably made up your mind and there is no going back." Angela crossed her arms.

"You just make sure you take care of your self and my future niece or nephew." Dana said. They had found out that Angela was pregnant two weeks before the accident.

"I will, and you make sure that call as soon as you can." She responded.

Later Chad and Joel drove her to the airport.

"Thanks guys. " Dana hugged her friends

"You just call me if you want to come home I'll pick you faster than you can say sky cowboy." Joel said messing with her hair.

"Chad make sure you take care of this bonehead, he's going to be a dad, and we don't want to let his kid know what a dork he is." Chad laughed and nodded while Joel made a face at both of them.

"Will do." Chad answered.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Joel mocked. The three finished up there goodbyes and Dana headed for her terminal.

"Carters going to kill us when he finds out. I'm not scared or anything I'm just saying." Chad gave him a look and shook his head.

"You're scared of Carter?" Chad asked.

"Are you kidding me where talking about _Dana, _the man almost ripped a car door apart to get to her!" Joel exclaimed. Chad laughed and rolled his eyes.

E/N: I'm trying to get the chapters up as fast I can. Please review to let me know what you think of the story so far.


	3. Fallout

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed it means a lot!

**Ch.3 Fallout**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Carter asked Ryan after having found that Dana wasn't at the hospital or anywhere else in Mariner Bay for that matter.

"She just came by and told us she was leaving." Ryan answered calmly. His best friend was not taking the news very well, but then again he knew that he wouldn't.

"Just like that? And all of you just let her take off without another word?" Carter asked his frustration rising by the second.

"Something like that." Ryan said trying to calm Carter down.

"She just got out of the hospital. She shouldn't be anywhere but home. Where the hell did she go anyway?"

"We don't know she didn't want to tell any of us."

"And it didn't occur to anyone to try and stop her?"

"What were we suppose to do Carter, its not like we could tie her to chair. You know her once she's made up her mind there's no stopping her. Its what made her such a good ranger, its what makes her such a good doctor, and its what makes her such a stubborn person." Ryan said trying to reason with his friend, this was all going to be hard for him.

"I'm going to look for Chad and Joel." Carter said annoyed by the situation. They had driven Dana to the airport according to Ryan so he'd try to find out something from them.

"You're a dead man Lee." Joel told Chad as he saw Carter behind his shoulder.

"Me? You brought her back from the hospital." Chad responded turning to face Carter as he approached them.

"Where'd she go?" Carter demanded.

"Carter, we really have no idea." Chad answered.

"And neither bothered to check or ask where the hell she was going?" Carter couldn't believe that this was possible Dana just picked up and left and no one cared enough to figure out where she was going.

"Of course we did but she didn't want to tell any of us. Not even Captain knows where she was going." Joel said in there defense.

_**Airplane **_

Dana looked out the airplane window, looking but not really seeing what was beyond the thick glass. It hurt leaving everything and everyone she loved, but staying would hurt even more. She wondered if Carter had read the letter she'd left yet. It physically hurt to think about him, she couldn't even give him a proper goodbye, the kind a good guy like him deserved; but he would have made her stay and so a letter would have to suffice for there goodbye. She looked down at her bare left hand and felt the enormity of her loose again, the only thing she could do was hope and pray that she would get through this. Maybe he'd be able to find a nice girl that would love him as much as she did, a girl that deserved to have such an amazing guy with her. She couldn't help but feel jealous of the nameless faceless person that would come in and take her place.

_**Back in Mariner Bay**_

Carter threw his keys on the table and slammed the door of his apartment. The same apartment he had shared with Dana, the placed seemed eerily quiet and abandoned. How could she just have picked up and left, just like that without another thought or consideration to him. He thought over and over again. It seemed unbelievable that last week he had ever wanted in life and just like that in an instant it was all gone. Everything he had loved and cared about in the world had vanished. He was about to go to his room when he noticed something shiny on the coffee table. Sitting there was the pink diamond shaped ring gleaming back at him, and then he noticed a piece of paper underneath with his name on it in neat cursive writing. Writing that he knew all too well, he snatched the paper up and opened it.

Carter,

I am truly sorry for all the pain that I have caused you. I would give anything to take it all back and make you forget all that I've put you through. I love you more than you'll ever now, but please understand that I can't be with you anymore. Leaving is the only solution. I hope that you can be happy from now on and move on. Forget the horrible person that has caused you so much pain, and please try to forgive me for it all.

I will always love you

He saw a stain at the end of the page a single tear drop that she had left behind. He stared at the letter in disbelief; he crumpled it up and threw in on the floor. Then he did the only thing that would give him some form of comfort, he ran as far and as long as he could until the pain in his legs was almost as bad as the pain in his heart. He stopped and she'd the first tears since the accident.

E/N: Ok so I'm working as fast as I can to get all the chapters up, but please review so I can know how you like the story so far. Thanks again to those who reviewed. And as always thanks so much to K. for putting up with my neurotic self and for all the editing and reviewing. :)


	4. A New Man In Her Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Let me know what you think so far, please review, it would be soo helpful. Thanks!

**Ch.4 New man in her life**

_**9 Months later**_

"So he pulled an extra shift at work." Angela commented about Carter.

"Yeah, again. He said he'd be here later." Ryan said handing Kelsey and Chad drinks.

"What are we going to do about him?" Angela asked.

"How about get him a girl and out of that fire station." Kelsey offered.

"Leave that all to me, I'll turn that boy into the ultimate ladies man." Joel said joining the group in his living room.

"What do you know about women?" Chad teased.

"I got my beautiful girl didn't I?" He answered giving Angela a kiss. His friends laughed and Kelsey threw the pillow at his head.

"Please Joel you should just leave the match making to Kels." Ryan said laughing.

"You ok?" Kelsey asked Angela noticing how uncomfortable she seemed.

Angela sighed "No no… Joel I think its time to go." She announced grimacing.

Joel shot up in surprise "Ok ok I can do this! Nobody panic." He said running into his room, he came out holding a suitcase. Meanwhile Ryan and Kelsey had helped Angela get up.

"Keys…Keys…Where are the keys?" Joel said thinking aloud.

"Joel catch." Chad threw him the car keys and then Joel ran out the door.

"Joel!" Kelsey yelled after him. "Forgetting something?" She asked as he poked his head back in.

"Right! How could I forget?" Joel then came in and grabbed his cowboy hat that has been sitting on the table and ran back out.

"Joel!" Kelsey yelled again.

"Oh my god! Hunny what are you waiting for let go." He said running back in again.

Kelsey, Ryan, and Chad all shook there heads. "You better drive." Kelsey told Ryan. Chad got the keys from Joel and threw them to Ryan.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Hello?"

"Dana!" Kelsey said excitedly.

"Kelsey! Hi how are you?" Dana answered glad to hear one of her best friends on the line.

"Good I'm good. I just escaped for a second to give you the good news!" Kelsey said sounding excited.

"Angela?" Dana guessed.

"Yeah she went into labor 2 hours ago. You should have seen Joel he completely panicked. He ran out forgetting to get Angela, we had to have Ryan drive to the hospital." Dana laughed imagining her friend.

"How is that he can keep complete calm while flying thousands of feet of the ground but he cant even drive his wife to the hospital." Dana said smiling to her self.

"Yeah I know…but hey I have to go now before they notice I've been gone for a while. I'll keep you updated though."

"Thanks Kels send my love to Angela." Dana said and hung up. She wished she could be there to help her friend out.

"Who was that?" a tall handsome man came into the room and asked.

"My friend Kelsey remember I told you about her." Dana reminded and walked over to him.

"I remember, everything ok?" He asked

"Everything's great. My friend Angela is about to have her first baby." Dana said with a big smile.

"That's good news." He said hugging his girlfriend.

"Who were you talking to?" Ryan asked his friend Kelsey.

"Your sister." She answered knowing there was no reason to lie to Ryan about it. "She asked me to let her know when Angela went into labor.

"How is she?" Ryan asked.

"She sounds happy to hear the news." Kelsey answered thinking about how her friend had sounded over the phone.

"Good. I have talked to her in a few weeks I should probably give her a call soon."

"I'm going to call her as soon as the baby's born you can talk to her then." Kelsey offered cheerfully.

"Sounds good. Maybe we should get back see if there's any news." The pair went back to the waiting room.

"Dad you made it." Ryan said seeing his father talking to Chad.

"Of course I wouldn't miss this." He told his son.

_**2 More Hours Later**_

Carter called his friend up as he got ready to leave the fire station.

"Still nothing?" Carter asked Chad.

"Not yet." Chad informed.

"You've guys have been there for a while, do you want me to get you all something to eat?" Carter offered, and Chad asked the group.

"Yes! Please I'm starving!" Kelsey spoke up making the three guys she was with laugh.

"Tell Kelsey I have her order memorized by now." Carter informed, Chad passed on the message earning more laughs and a glare from Kelsey.

"OK I'll be there soon." Carter said after taking the others orders. He arrived at the hospital promptly after.

"What I miss? "He said walking in hand full of food and drinks. Kelsey jumped up and ran over to him.

"Carter you're an angel!" she said happily and helping him with the food, Chad came over and helped with the drinks.

"She was about to start chewing the chairs." Chad said making a face. Carter chuckled and the group sat down and ate. After a few more minutes Joel finally came out.

"Guys its its…" Joel stammered. The group all got up and ran over to him leaving the food behind.

"It's…Hold up! Y'll are eating? With out me?" Joel said outraged.

"Joel!" They all yelled in unison.

"Right right guys we have a boy!" he announced happily. The group exploded in congratulations. Hugs went all around and then one by one they went into to see the new member of the family.

"How it go?" Dana asked Kelsey as she picked up the phone.

"Amazing! We have a new little man in our lives." Kelsey said happily.

"Oh my god I can't believe it!" Dana was amazed and a tear managed to escape form her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Can you get to a computer?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah why?" Dana asked confused.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Ok hold on." Dana turned on her laptop and then saw the video call coming in.

"Oh my god Kels you're awesome." She said hanging up the phone and seeing Kelsey pop up on her window.

"Ok I'm going to take you into see the baby and Angela." Kelsey knocked on the door and went in with the laptop. She turned it to face Angela.

"Hi guys congratulations! I'm so happy for you two." Dana said as she saw her friends.

"Thanks Day. May I present to you Daniel Joel Rawlings." Angela said with a huge smile. She positioned the baby so that Dana could get a good look.

"He's absolute adorable! You two are going to make amazing parents!" She told them.

"Thanks Dana. We miss you! You better come home soon before I go and get you myself." Joel said with a smile.

"I will, and I love you guys. I can't wait to meet Daniel in person." She said holding back the tears.

"Ok guys I think we have to go because I bet the boys want to come back in." Kelsey informed. They said there goodbyes and Kelsey turned off the computer. Everyone went in and said more congratulations and then left the happy family to get some rest.

"Congratulations Mrs. Rawlings you have a beautiful baby bot." Joel said kissing his wife and there new born son. "And an amazing husband." Angela said returning the kiss.

E/N: Ok so there was a lot going on in this chapter, and were jumping ahead now. Please try to keep up with the dates. Any questions, comments, please feel free to let me know. As always please review.


	5. I'll call you

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

A/N: I forgot to mention that the story has quite a few Ryan/Kelsey moments for those of you who like them as a couple. Hope you enjoy.

**Ch.5 I'll call you **

"Hey kid." Kelsey said coming out of the hospital and noticing Carter was sitting on a dark bench on the side.

"Oh hey Kels." He answered surprised to hear a familiar voice. He had chosen that bench because it was in the back of the building and generally was lonely, but that has obviously been a mistake.

"You doing ok?" She asked putting her hands in her coat pockets.

"I miss her, especially at times like these. Just… do me a favor? Tell her how much she means to me." Carter got up and walked away before Kelsey had time to say anything else.

"We really need to get him out more." Ryan said making Kelsey jump up.

"You scared the crap out of me!" She exclaimed and punched his arm. Ryan laughed and rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said continuing to laugh.

"God what are you going creeping around?" Kelsey demanded to know.

"I'm not creeping around, just saw you two out here thought I join you." he explained.

"So are you headed home now?"

"Nah the nights young." He answered simply shining her one of his charming smiles.

"Oh really? What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"Ice cream." He answered as if it was the obvious choice.

"Ice cream? It freezing." Kelsey countered.

"Coffee then." He answered keeping the smile on his face.

"That sounds better." Kelsey said.

"Good lets go then." He said grabbing her arm and leading the way.

"What? I didn't agree to go with you." Kelsey said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh but you did." He responded.

"And when exactly was this?" She asked with an eyebrow raise.

"When you crushed my ice cream plans. Now lets go." He said going behind her and pushing her forward gently. She laughed and gave in the thought of coffee at the moment sounded like a good idea. They walked around the city and spent the night talking and laughing.

"So Miss Winslow did you have a good time?" Ryan asked once they were outside Kelsey's apartment.

"Yes I did." She answered with a smile.

"And do you think that you would want to do this again sometime?" He asked tentatively.

"Hmm…I don't know. Your asking me if I want to spent the day with and amazing guy, I think I have no choice but to say yes Mr. Mitchell. I would love to do this again." Ryan was relieved to hear the last part but kept that calm smile of his on.

"I will call you tomorrow then." He told her and leaned closer to her face but still keeping some distance.

"You better, or I'll have to call your sister." Ryan faked a grimace.

"I really don't want to mess with her." He said.

"Nope."

"In that case I will see you tomorrow." Ryan said leaning even closer to her face but still making no contact.

"Goodnight Ryan." Kelsey said and slipped under his arm and into her apartment instead of closing the space between them. Through the peephole she saw Ryan laugh and walk away. How had that happened she wondered. Up until then she had only seen him as a friend, an insanely hot friend but a friend none the less. She gave a little victory yell and then went to get ready for bed.

_**At the same time**_

After the hospital Carter had headed to a bar that was nearby. He wasn't much of a drinker but headed there anyway. He had spent the last hour trying to finish the beer in front of him.

"Budweiser?" A pretty redhead with blue eyes asked taking a seat on the stool next to him.

"Yeah it's disgusting." He answered her.

"Well duh. Bartender! Give him one of your specials." She asked.

"Thanks." Carter said after receiving the drink.

"Jasmine Shea." She said extending her hand.

"Carter Grayson." He said shaking her hand.

"So tell me Carter Grayson what's a handsome guy like you doing all alone in a bar on a Friday night?" She asked boldly.

"Kinda stumbled in here I guess." He answered truthfully not having to hide anything from a perfect stranger.

"No worried girlfriend to get to?" She asked casually.

"Nope. Not even a dog to get home to." He admitted she gave a little laugh.

"Tell you what you look pretty lonely and depressed here, and I'm feeling charitable, if there's no girlfriend or dog to worry about, how about you and I go to the club down the street?" She offered.

"I could be a crazy person for all you know." Carter said finding it easier and easier to talk to the women next to him she laughed at the comment.

"Your not." She said confidently.

"How are you so sure?" He asked.

"Because you look harmless and your still wearing your jacket form work." Carter looked down and realized he was wearing his Mariner Bay Fire Department jacket.

"Fair enough, you win." He said genuinely giving her a smile.

"I always do." She smiled back placed a bill on the bar and got up, followed in tow by Carter. He hadn't gone out much in the last few months, especially not with any women. He noticed that the less he thought about things the easier it became to focus on the person he was with. Soon he was dancing all night with the pretty redhead. They stumbled out of the club hours later.

"I had fun tonight." Carter commented as they walked along.

"By the sound of it, I'm guessing that, that doesn't happen very often." She said

"Not really." He answered with a smile.

"If I gave you my number before you asked for it would that be a turn off?" She asked.

"No it would make you a very confident person in my opinion which is always good." Carter answered.

"Good then here is my number." She said pulling out a pen and paper and handing it to him.

"Would you think I was out of line if I kissed you?" He asked after taking the paper.

"No I'd think you were very confident." She said with a smile. Carter leaned in and gave her a short sweet kiss.

"Goodnight Carter Grayson." She said as they pulled apart.

"Goodnight Jasmine." He said as she walked away. He took a deep breath and let the cold air fill his lungs. It was the first time that he had, had a good time with a woman. That night he laid in bed thinking about what had happened. It had been nine months since Dana had left and the pain he felt was the same as it had been the day she left. But no matter how much it hurt there was nothing he could do, going out with Jasmine had been a distraction from all the hurt. She has numbed the pain if only for a moment, and he liked that feeling, the feeling of not being able to feel the pain of his lose. If only for a moment.

E/N: Please review let me know what you think of Ryan and Kelsey and your first impression of Miss Jasmine. Thanks for reading!


	6. One Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

A/N: We get to see some flashbacks I hope its not to confusing. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews

**Ch.6 One Year**

_**3 Months Later (Seattle, Washington)**_

"You heading out?" Marissa, Dana's co-worker, and friend asked.

"I have been on call for the last 48 hours, I'm going home now." Dana smiled back tired from the days work.

"Oh hey your hot boyfriend asked me to give this to you." Richelle another friend and nurse said and handed her a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks Richelle." Dana answered taking the note. She headed to her car and once inside she unfolded the paper.

_I'll pick you up at ten for Breakfast my love._

_-Spencer_

She smiled to herself and put the note in her purse. Once she got home she took a long bath and then wrapped her self in her favorite bath robe. It was nearly a year since she left Mariner Bay, and she still couldn't get use to Seattle and it's constant rain and cold. She missed the hot California sun and the warm summer afternoons, she still wasn't ready to go home but that didn't stop her from missing her native state. If it hadn't been for Spencer she would have gone crazy with all the rain. They had been dating for four months now, thanks to Richelle. Richelle had introduced them since they were both from Southern California. She had been right Dana took an immediate liking to him. He made her laugh and made her feel a little less lonely and a little less broken. Spencer was sweet and kind she really cared about him. But like always the thoughts of Carter would always creep up on her when she least expected. She would be driving and see a fire truck, and as if by impulse she would search the faces inside only to realize that none where the one she searched for. She always knew that he wouldn't be there, but she couldn't help but look. She didn't know why she was thinking about all of this, maybe it had something to with the fact that tomorrow marked the one year anniversary of the accident. With all these thought swirling in her head she cried her self to sleep for the first time in a long time.

The next morning Spencer picked Dana up as promised.

"Hello love." He said giving her a kiss. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah let's go." Dana said and grabbed her purse and keys. They drove to nearby restaurant and ordered something to eat.

"I thought you had surgery today." Dana commented as they waited for there order.

"It got cancelled, so I'm free for today." He said with a cheerful smile. There order arrive and once Dana saw the food she realized how little appetite she actually had.

"Hey you ok?" Spencer asked noticing how quiet his girlfriend was and her intact meal.

"What?" she asked distracted.

"I asked if you're feeling alright?" he asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered unconvincingly.

"You've been pretty quiet, and you haven't touched your food." He said and Dana looked at her plate noticing for the first time that there was food there.

"Oh…Uh I think you're right I don't feel too good." She answered truthfully hoping it would get her out of spending the day with him. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him it was more that she wanted to be alone. Normally she would have liked to spend a whole day with him since there busy schedules didn't allow much free time, but today was different.

"You want me to take you home? Or to the doctors?" He asked thinking she might have the flu.

"No I think I should just head home. I'm really sorry Spence."

"Don't worry about it. Let me just go pay and I'll take you home." He said getting up. He drove her home and walked her to her apartment.

"You really didn't have to walk me all the way up here." Dana said as she opened her door.

"Just making sure you get home." He said with a smile, and moved a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too. I could stay if you want." He offered.

"I just need to be alone for a while." Dana felt bad that she was bailing out on him but she was in no way capable of spending the day with him, not today.

"Ok." He smiled understanding completely. "I'll call you later to see how you're doing." He said and kissed her cheek. Dana closed the door behind her and went straight to her bed. She lied down and let the memories come flooding out of the wall she had put up for so long.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'll see you in a few days." Carter told his fiancé as he got ready to leave for his shift at the fire station._

"_Remember I don't want to know who the last person you save is, I want to know who you'll save next." Dana said to the love of her life._

"_Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Carter said taking Dana into his arms._

"_I think a kiss might refresh my memory." She said with a smile. Carter kissed her sweetly._

"_Hmm maybe I should be reminded very often." She said as they pulled apart._

_He smiled and picked up his bag. "Try not to go out tonight; rains suppose to get bad later." Carter warned.  
>"We'll both be fine; if you make sure you aren't doing anything crazy." Dana teased.<em>

"_I promise I'll do my best to behave." He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead._

"_I love you." He said._

"_I love you." she said back. She brought him down and gave him a kiss. Like always it took his breath away._

"_I think I'd rather just stay here." He said playfully._

"_Go. Be someone's hero." She said sending him on his way. The day passed uneventfully and Dana spent the day watching the rain fall. It was almost seven in the afternoon when the phone rang. _

"_Hello?" Dana answered._

"_Hi. I know that you're off now but can I ask you for a huge favor?" Miranda a friend form work asked. "If you're not felling up to it I completely understand." She added._

"_What is it?" Dana asked she had left work about a week ago and was surprise to receive the call._

"_We're swamped here, and I could use an extra set of hands, nothing hard just stitches." Miranda explained._

"_I feel fine. I'll be over in a little bit." Dana said._

"_Thank you! You're a life saver literally." Miranda said gratefully and then hung up. Since Carter would be gone for a while she might as well do the next thing she loved which was helping people. She got in her car and drove to the hospital, the rain had slowed a bit and she got to the hospital quickly._

"_Ok what can I do?" Dana asked once she was ready to work, and she was quickly put to work. After four long hours Dana was tired, lately she was having a harder time staying awake for long hours. _

"_Thank you Day, you're an angle!" Nancy came over and told her once things had slowed down._

"_No problem it kept me from watching reruns of movies." Dana said smiling._

"_I better get going I'll see you guys as soon as I can." She said and then noticed it was already midnight._

"_Rain intense drive safe hun." Miranda said as Dana headed out. _

"_I will thanks." She said. Miranda had been right the rain was picking up and falling nonstop. She headed home but the noticed that the freeway was closed and she took the back road instead. She hated going the back way it took longer and was super dark, and she didn't like driving around all those curves especially at night. She drove on anyways on the narrow two way street and noticed a car heading toward her in the opposite lane._

_Everything happed so quick the only thing she was aware of were the screeching tires and the screams of metal twisting against each other. _

_**Mariner Bay, California**_

Today was the one year anniversary of the accident; it had been on Carters mind for a few days now. It was his day off but he had spent most of it locked up in his apartment. Kelsey had dropped by along with Ryan, Joel and Chad to see how he was doing. He sat down thinking back to that horrible day.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Grayson up for a game of cards?" His buddy Michael came in and asked. _

_Carter joined the group and they talked and played but before they got a chance to finish the alarm rang._

"_Time to go." The chief said as everyone sprang into action._

"_Dispatch give us the details." The chief called in._

"_Two viechals crash on Winchester road, 2 female drivers. Ambulance is on there way, one of the drivers is trapped in the viechals."_

"_Got it." The chief answered._

"_That road is terrible." Michael commented as they headed to the Winchester Road. They knew that they would have to go in first to get the person that was trapped, and jumped out as soon as they arrived._

"_Alright let's get these people out, rains going to give us hell so lets be efficient." The chief as everyone got the equipment._

_Carters heart sank as he took in the sight in front of him. "Oh no!" he ran toward the cars._

"_What?" The chief demanded as Carter raced forward.  
>"That his car." Michael realized.<em>

"_Grayson this changes nothing you have a job to do!" The chief barked as all the men went to help. Carter was already working to free Dana. He looked at Dana and saw all the blood that covered her._

"_Dana baby can you hear me?" He asked desperately working to get her out. He removed the door and then realized the seat belt was jammed._

"_I need something to cut the belt with!" he shouted. Micheal quickly got to work and freed Dana. Carter carried her out._

"_Dana baby say something anything." He pleaded as he took her over to the paramedics. They quickly go t to work, he hated begin so helpless he couldn't do anything to help the person he loved._

He woke up to the sound of his alarm the next morning jolting him out of a dream.

_**Seattle Washington**_

Dana woke up the next morning. It had been a long night and she couldn't believe she was still breathing after it. She heard the voicemail come on.

"OK Dana I'm worried call me back when you get this." Spencer's voice drifted to her from the living room where the phone was.

"Forget it I'm on my way." Another message came on almost immediately after. She got up and fiured she should call him before he drove all the way over to her apartment. She apologized for not answering and then the two made plans to see a movie later that night. When she hung up she rubbed her eyes, and took a deep breath she had made it through. Today will be easier she thought to herself.

E/N: Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in this story.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Ch. 7 First Impressions**

_**3 Months Later**_

It had been six months since Joel and Angela's baby had been born.

"Please tell me you three have something interesting to tell me!" Joel begged going to join Chad, Carter, and Ryan.

"We'll I'm leaving to Hawaii next week." Chad reminded him.

"Take me with you! Please! The most action I get now is going to the store and fighting soccer moms for diapers!" Joel pleaded, making the others laugh. Meanwhile Kelsey and Angela were inside the house changing the baby.

"So you and Ryan have been hanging out a lot lately." Angela commented and Kelsey gave a nervous little laugh.

"Yeah, he asked me out last week." She announced happily.

"Oh my god! Really?" Angela said not too surprise to hear the news since Ryan and Kelsey had been flirting for a while now.

"I really like him Angela. I called Dana the other day and she almost screamed my era off. She was so excited." Kelsey told her as they walked to join the guys in the back yard.

"Well you too are very cute." Angela said while they were still out of ear shot.

"There's my favorite kid." Carter said reaching over to carry the baby.

"So when are we going to get to meet your mystery girl?" Angela asked handing the baby to him. Carter had been seeing Jasmine for some time now but he had

"So when are we going to get to meet your mystery girl?" Angela asked handing the baby to him. Carter had been seeing Jasmine for some time now but he had yet to introduce her to his friends.

"Soon I promise." He answered. They spent the day hanging out and catching up since they had all been busy with work and other things. When Kelsey and Ryan were heading home she took the time to tell him about the talk with Angela.

"So I told Angela about us." Kelsey told Ryan tentively, not knowing how he would take the news. They hadn't agreed to keep their relationship a secret but they had not told anyone about it either.

"And I told the guys." He said after a moment. Then they both began to laugh.

"Wow you mean we can actually act like a couple around everyone." Kelsey said smiling.

"That's right." Ryan said just as happy and took her hand in his. "And I have a little surprise for you." He added.

"What is it?" she asked, she wasn't good at being patient when it came to suprises.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said, knowing that she would be dying to know what the surprise was. They stopped outside of a huge theme park after driving for a while.

"Are we?" she asked with a huge smile she loved theme parks. He nodded as they drove into parking lot.

"I love this place!" she said hugging him and giving him a kiss as they parked.

"I'm glad you're happy. C'mon lets go inside." He said. Together they spent the day from ride to ride

until the park closed.

"I'm so tired." Kelsey said as they headed to the car. "But I had a great time thank you.' She said holding

his hand. Ryan took her hand and then picked her.

"There now you can rest and enjoy the last ride." He said.

"I love you." She said as he put her down and opened the door for her.

"I love you too." He said and placed a small kiss on her lips. They drove home and he carried her all the

way to her apartment.

"Looks like this is our stop." He said putting her down in front of her door.

"I was thinking maybe you could make one last stop before you go." She said opening the door and

pulling him inside with her.

_**The Next Day**_

"You want me to meet them." Jasmine asked after Carter had told her about the barbeque at Captain

Mitchell's house.

"Yeah, I promised I would take you to meet them soon." Carter said walking into his bathroom where Jasmine was combing her hair.

"But what if they don't like me?" she asked concerned.

"Relax they're going to love you. Besides if they meet then they'll stop trying to hook me up with every

girl in the city." He said turning her to face him.

"Fine but only because I can't resist those eyes of yours." She said and gave him a kiss.

"I'll pick you up from work then, and we'll go over there." Carter said grabbing his keys and heading out

the door. Later that day Carter picked her up from work and they headed to Captain Mitchell's house.

"Carter!" the Captain said when he answered the door. "It's great to see you." He told the former red

ranger.

"Good to see you too. Captain this is my girlfriend Jasmine Shea. Jasmine this is my former Captain

Mitchell" Carter said feeling very uncomfortable

at the fact that he was introducing his new girlfriend to his ex-fiancé's father.

"You can call me Bill since this stubborn mule won't." Captain M. said shaking her hand as she smiled

back.

"It's nice to meet you. Carter talks very highly of you." She said.

"Well I'm sure he's just exaggerating. But please go out back everyone's already there." He told them.

The three headed to the back yard and Carter introduced everyone. Then Kelsey, Angela, Jasmine, and

Sarah headed inside to get some chips.

"So are you going with chad, Sarah?" Angela asked Chad's girlfriend and coworker regarding his

upcoming trip to Hawaii? Kelsey had been the force between the couple's relationship, she had coached

Chad about girls and then finally on how to ask her out.

"Yeah our whole team is going." She answered happily.

"What do you do for a living?" Kelsey asked Jasmine.

"I'm a clothing designer." She said with a smile.

"Oh that must be a lot of fun." Sarah said.

"It can get pretty crazy at times but it does have its perks, like the traveling.' She told them and then Ryan

walked in and grabbed a bag of chips.

"How did you and Carter meet?" Kelsey asked wondering how her friend had met a fashion designer

since he hardly went out.

"We met at a bar." She said waiting for there reactions.

"A bar?" Angela said sounding slightly surprised.

"Yeah, is that weird?" Jasmine asked.

"Normally no but Carter doesn't drink, the drinker was Dana." Kelsey said with a laugh, and then realized

what she had said. Everyone was quiet for a long moment before Jasmine broke the silence.

"Who's Dana?" She asked curious to know what this Dana girl had anything to with how much Carter

drank or didn't drink. There was another long pause, no one really knew what to say, and then Joel

walked in.

"I thought you came in here to get them back out here." Joel said looking at Ryan. "Ladies lunch is

ready." He informed and all the girls headed out quickly leaving Ryan and Joel behind.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you came in with your loud mouth." Ryan said with a laugh and

headed out.

"What's the supposed to mean?' Joel said calling after him. After lunch they were all talking, and Angela

was holding the baby.

"He's so cute. May I hold him?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure." Angela said and handed her the baby.

"He looks like his handsome dad." Joel said proudly.

"Yeah right!' Kelsey said laughing.

"He looks more like his beautiful mom." Ryan said laughing.

"Yeah that why he's so cute." Kelsey added.

"Ouch!" Jasmine said as the baby yanked down on her ear.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Daniel let go." Angela said taking the baby back.

"I'm really sorry about that. Here let me take you to the bathroom" Angela said giving the baby to Ryan

who was the closest.

"I'm bleeding." She whined as she looked at the little stain of blood on her fingers. Angela directed her to

the bathroom and handed her a hand towel. She had worked with Captain Mitchell for a long time, and

knew him almost as well as Dana did, so it was easy for her to find what she needed.

"I'm really sorry about that." Angela said again and gave Jasmine the first aid kit.

"It's fine." Jasmine answered irritated. Angela left her alone and rejoined the group, Carter came over

shortly after.

"You ok?" he asked once she opened the bathroom door.

"That little brat almost ripped my ear off!" she whined.

"Hey! That my nephew besides he didn't mean to hurt you he's a baby." Carter said upset by the

comment.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just… Can we just go home?" she asked holding a gauze to her

ear.

"You're that upset?" Carter asked.

"I'm not upset it just really hurts." She complained unconvincingly.

"Fine. I'll take you home." He said frustrated. She wasn't normally like this, but then again they weren't

normally around other people, he felt bad just leaving the people he called his family when he hardly go

to see them.

"Jusst stay here I'll call a cab." She said.

"No, I'll take you home myself." He answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw a fit, we'll stay its almost time to go anyway." She told him after a

moment.

"If your not comfortable…" he began to say.

"It's fine. I want to stay, I wouldn't want to be rude." She told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertain she really wanted to stay.

"Postive." She said and they headed back out with the others. When they headed home a while later the

car ride was pretty quiet. Jasmine remembered the girl his friends had mentioned earlier and was curious

to know what Carter had to say about her.

"Carter who's Dana." She asked breaking the silence. Carter was completely stunned to hear Dana's

name come out of anyone's lips especially Jasmine's, he almost hit the car that was stopped in front of

him.

"Your friends mentioned her earlier when I told them how we'd met and when I asked who she was

everyone just went quiet." She explained not missing the reaction of his face when she had said her name.

Carter didn't know what to say, he wasn't going to tell his girlfriend that it was the only person he'd only

loved the person that meant the world to him. That she was the person who he was in love with, but that it

was ok since she had abandoned him without another word. He thought about his answer and decided on

the only truth that he could tell.

"She's Ryan's younger sister." He said looking straight at the road in front of him.

"That's it she's just Ryan's sister?" She asked pushing the matter.

"Why are we talking about this?" he asked trying to make the subject sound seem meaningless.

"I don't know it's just I thought it was weird how everyone got all quiet after they said her name. Like it

was taboo subject." She said.

"I'm sure it was nothing. Are you staying at my place?" he asked changing the subject.

"Can't I have to work tomorrow." She told him distracted for a moment.

"I don't like her." Kelsey said as she and Ryan cuddled on her couch. Ryan chuckled.

"Why not? He asked playing with a strand of her hair.

"I don't know. She's just like I hoped she wouldn't be.' She told him.

"What you really mean is she's nothing like your best friend." He said referring to Dana.

"No, but c'mon they met at a bar Carter doesn't even drink." Kelsey said outraged.

"We'll maybe that exactly what he needs someone who's different than him, and completely the opposite

of Dana to get over her." Ryan said.

"Please Carter doesn't just get over things. Besides she's such a baby!" Kelsey replied thinking back to

Jasmines reaction after the earing incident. "We went through hell training and battling, there wasn't a

day that went by that we weren't bruised scratched or beaten up and no one ever complained." She added.

"We'll not everyone's as tough as you and my sister." He told her and tilted her chin toward him and gave

her a kiss. And just like magic all her dislike for Jasmine was gone all she could think about was the guy

in front of her.

**E/N: Ok sorry this chapter was so long! But we're almost done with all these somewhat slow **

**chapters. Please review and let me know what you think of Jasmine now that her other side came **

**out. Also Kelsey/Ryan fans let me know what your thoughts are on the couple. **

**Reviews:** Rat, thanks for reviewing chapter 5! I was super happy to see the story get its fiftieth review

so thank you. :) Hope you like the rest of the story.

Seeker48


	8. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

**A/N:** Thanks a lot to those who have reviewed! Nothing more to say but hope you like what comes next.

**Ch.8 Decisions**

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Spencer said giving Dana a kiss as she woke up.

"Good morning. I love you too." Dana said waking up completely.

"I made you breakfast." He said getting up and walking out the room. He returned with a tray of food, Dana sat up and he placed on her lap.

"What have I done to deserve such an amazing?" Dana asked with a smile.

"You are my princess and deserve nothing but the best." He said placing another kiss on her lips.

"You are a the corniest sweetest guy I have ever met." She said with a smile. A princess she thought to herself. She had been called a lot of things form workaholic to obsessive but never a princess not even by her dad as a child. She thought that the comment was sweet but not the actual concept. She had always thought of princesses as weak helpless women who needed a guy to take care of them and that definitely not her, she much rather be the knight than the helpless princess.

"We have a very busy day today." Spencer said after Dana had finished her breakfast.

"And are you planning on telling me what exactly were going to be doing that's going to keep us so busy?" she asked. He had been telling her about today since the beginning of the week but wouldn't tell her what they were actually doing.

"Nope, you said we could do whatever I wanted today." He said reminding her about the deal they had made after she had left in the middle of a date for the hospital. Spencer and Dana had been daing for a year now and she loved being with him. He was the perfect guy in every way, he was sweet and thoughtful, and he loved her. They had moved in together five months ago and so far things were great between the two. He understood how hard it was to be away from family since his mother and only brother lived in Mariner Bay too. Spencer was nothing like her friends back home and he was completely different form the guy she had long locked up in a dark corner of her memory the one she loved but would not be with. Spencer was a lover not fighter, the man couldn't throw a punch to save his life which is why Dana had kept all her ranger stories to herself. Besided that they shared everything about each other. She had even told him about the guy she had loved and lost, and in turn he told her about loosing his dad after a long battle with cancer.

They spent the day shopping all over the city, watched the flying fish and then got ice cream.

"I have one last thing I want to do today." He told her in the afternoon.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Another mystery but you should probably dress up." He informed with a smile. The two headed back to their apartment.

"Your my onw Pandora box aren't you." Dana said with a smile.

"Oh you have no idea." He said picking her up and making her laugh. Once they were ready he drove to the center of the city and stopped in front of a tall skyscraper. Dana was dressed in a form fitting black dress with a pink belt and black pumps.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You'll see." Was the only answer he gave her. They went inside into a beautiful lobby, and then Spencer lead her to the elevator. They got off on the 32nd floor and walked through a hall and ended up in front of a fancy looking reception.

"Welcome to Rouge. Your name sir?" a man in tux asked.

"Larne. Spencer Larne." He answered.

"Right this way." The man said after a moment. They followed him a dim lit restaurant that was very elegantly decorated and to a large terrace. Once they were seated Dana took her coat of it was a fairly warm night for Seattle. She then took in the sight of all the city lights below.

"It's beautiful." She said with a smile as she took in the sight. "What?" she asked spencer noticing he was watching her and not the city.

"Nothing, Its just I like the view in front of me better." He told her making her smile. The two enjoyed the dinner and talked about how much they missed home and how much they had earlier in the day.

"Did you like the food?" Spencer asked as they waited for dessert.

"I did." She said with a smile and leaned over and kissed him.

"Dana we've been together for a year now. I love waking up to you next to me every morning, I love coming home to you every afternoon, I love everything about you, and I want to spend the rest of my life finding new things to love about you…that is it if you let me. Dana Mitchell will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee, and opening a small box that he had been hiding until now. Dana was completely shocked she had not seen this coming she was speechless. Her mind was racing thinking about everything in her life, and then she knew what she wanted.

"Yes. Yes!" she said kissing him.

_**A few weeks later**_

"_This is for you." Carter handed Dana a long rectangular box. Dana opened it and found a beautiful silver necklace with a small pink angel._

"_It's beautiful. Thank you I love it!" she said taking it out of the box, and handing it to him so he could put around her neck._

"_This angel will watch over you when I'm not around and no matter how far away we are from each other our angel will keep us together." He said, thinking back to what the old women had told him when he had bought it._

"_I love it. I'll wear every day." She told him turning around to face him. He leaned down and kissed her._

Dana wondered why she had thought of that, maybe it was because she had noticed for the first time that she was still wearing the angel around her neck. She brushed it off and convinced herself that the necklace matched with everything and that was the reason she wore it.

"Hello love." Spencer said snapping Dana out of her thoughts. "You looked thoughtful, what were you thinking about?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing much." She lied and kissed his cheek.

"You look happy." She said realizing her had been smiling the whole time.

"I am, and I hope you will be too.' He told her eagerly.

"About what?" she asked.

"The chief called me in today to talk about a promotion." He said and waited for her reply.

" That's great." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah, but the thing is that the promotion is being offered by West Bay Hospital." He said hoping she understood what he meant.

"West Bay? As in Mariners Bay's best hospital?" she asked a little confused.

"Yes, and I was thinking maybe this is our chance to go back home." He told her anxious to know what she thought.

"You want us to move to Mariner Bay?" she asked surprised to hear this.

"Only if you want to, but it would be great if we could meet each other's family and we could get married there." He said excited about all of it.

"Go back?" she said out loud to herself. She hadn't thought about going back, she wanted to with all her heart but she wasn't sure if that would be the best thing for her. Now the guy she loved and was about to marry wanted to go to the place she had ran away from.

"Do you not want to?" he asked after a moment. She hadn't had the courge to go back before but now the perfect opportunity had presented itself. A chance to go back to the place she loved but with a new life.

"Ok we'll move to California." She answered after another moment and then smiled at the thought of going back to her family.

"Just like that?" he asked not believing it had been that easy to convince her.

"Yeah just like that." She said with a smile. He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"You're amazing." He said as they pulled apart. Dana was going to face everything she had left behind and she thought that it was time to do it. She spent the following days arranging a transfer to West Bay Hospital, the place she had worked at before leaving.

_**Mariner Bay, California**_

"Can you believe it she's actually coming home." Kelsey said excited.

"I know it's been 2 years and now were actually going to get her back. My dad is so happy." Ryan said helping Kelsey pack. Dana had called everyone and told them she was engaged and that she was coming home, and everyone was happy to hear the news. Kelsey had offered to go over and help her pack things up.

"Babe I swear if you mention anything to Carter, I'll kill you." Kelsey warned.

"I'm not going to say anything, you should be worried about Joel." Ryan said.

"Angela is taking care of him." Kelsey told him.

"I really think we should tell him though." Ryan said not wanting to keep secrets form one of his best friends.

"Carter is with Jasmine and no matter how much I hate the little twig I'd ike to keep that way. Besides it not up to you Dana wants to make sure she and Carter don't have to see each other. Honestly I think its for the best can you imagine how Carters going to feel if he see Dana with another man." Kelsey said as she continued packing.

"I'm surprised he and Jasmine have lasted for nine months now. But I guess your right maybe it is for the best." Ryan said not completely convinced. They finished packing and headed for the airport.

"time to go." Kelsey said as her flight was called.

"Call me as soon as you land." Ryan told her.

"Yes I'll call you as soon as I'm in Washington. Wouldn't want you sending your whole police squad over to find me." She said with a laugh.

"Very funny" he said with a smile and gave her a kiss. " I'm going to miss you." He said as they pulled away.

"It's only for a few days." She reminded.

"That's so long! But I guess I'll manage." He gave her another kiss. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." They gave each other one last kiss and Kelsey headed to her terminal.

_**Seattle, Washington**_

"Dana!" Kelsey said running to her friend and giving her a long hug.

"I've missed you so much Kels." Dana said as they hugged.

"This thing is huge!" Kelsey said as she examined Dana's engagement ring. Dana laughed at her friends reaction. It was true though the ring was pretty massive.

"Day if you had this back when we were fighting you could have just blinded all the demons." Kelsey told her as they arrived at Dana's apartment. Spencer had been waiting there for the two girls to get back.

"Kelsey Winslow this is my fiancé Spencer Larne." Dana introduced. The two talked until it was time for Spencer to go to his shift at work.

"Ladies if you'll excuse me, I will see you later." He said as he left.

"What do you think?" Dana asked once he was gone, she was anxious to know what her friend thought.

"He's great. When you told me that you were engaged to the doctor you had been dating for a year, I didn't know what to expect." Kelsey told her honestly.

"Do you think Ryan and Dad will like him?" Dana asked concerned. She didn't know how her father would react to the fact that she was marrying a person that was a complete stranger to him. She was also worried that he would disapprove since he thought so highly of her ex-fiancé.

"I think they'll like him to." Kelsey reassured.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. So you and Ryan? Got to admit I didn't see that one coming." Dana said changing the subject.

"Believe me is didn't either it just kinda happened. I really love him Dana." She confessed to her friend.

"I really happy for you. I don't think there's anyone who's better for my brother than my best friend." Dana said. "How are Angela and Joel, and the baby?" Dana asked wanting to be updated.

"They're great, and Daniel's not so little anymore. He's an absolute joy, they're really happy." Kelsey said.

"And Chad?" Dana asked.

"He's doing really good too, he loves his work and his girlfriend is a sweetheart they make a great couple." Kelsey said. The two talked and caught up on everything they had been doing. Dana loved having her best friend with her, she had felt so alone even with all the new friends she had made here. Kelsey finally had to ask what had been on her mind ever since Dana had told her she was coming home.

"Dana what are you going to do when Carter finds out your come back?" Kelsey asked.

"He's not going to know I'm back." Dana answered simply. She had thought about seeing Carter again and what she would say, but she still wasn't strong enough for that. So she decided that she would keep away from him for as long as she could.

"Do you really think that you can keep him from finding out? Ryan is with him all the time not to mention Joel and Chad." Kelsey informed.

"We ended things a long time ago and I don't have anything left to say to him. Besides isn't he seeing someone it's not like he's been waiting for me. I don't owe him anything." Dana said knowing that wasn't true, she knew that she had left with a real explanation or a decent goodbye.

"He's been dating this girl named jasmine for nine months now." Kelsey told her knowing Dana was curious about the subject, but not going to admit it or ask about it.

"See he has no reason to care if I'm back even if he did know I was back." Dana said.

"And what if the two of you did come face to face?" she asked.

"It won't change anything." Dana said determined to make her friend understand. Kelsey let the matter go and spent the rest of the week helping her friend pack and hanging out with her. She also got to know a little more about Spencer and liked him more and more. He was perfect for her friend although she wasn't completely sure that he was the one Dana should really be with, but she kept all those thought to herself. She left Seattle a week later and headed home.

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think about Spencer, do think he and Dana are a good match? And Dana's finally going back to face her own demons and there nothing like the ones she's fought before. R&R :)


	9. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

**A/N:** Special thanks to those authors who keep on reviewing its super helpful! Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading. :)

**Ch.9 Going Home**

A few weeks later Dana and Spencer arrived at the Mariner Bay airport.

"Welcome home sis." Ryan said as he hugged his sister.

"Hey Dana I've missed you." Chad said hugging her next.

"Move over Lee let the lady hug her favorite here." Joel said hugging her after Chad, and picking her slightly off the ground.

"For once you're right Joel I've missed you." Dana said.

"Hey sweetie." Angela said and gave her a tight hug.

"Hello sweetheart." Dana said taking Daniels small hand in hers.

"Say hi baby." Angela encouraged.

"Hi you're pretty." He said shyly, making the group laugh.

"Thank you, your pretty cute yourself." She told him, as Kelsey introduced Spencer to the rest of the group. They all then headed to Joel and Angela's house for lunch so they could get to know Spencer a little better. While they were there Spencer got serious talks form all the guys about taking care of Dana. Meanwhile Daniel had taken an immediate liking to Dana and asked her to play with him.

"It was nice to finally meet all of you I had a great time." Spencer told them as they headed out.

"What did you think of them?" Dana asked Spencer once they were in the car.

"Your family is great." He told her with a bright smile. "You think they liked me?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah I really think they did." She told him and kissed his cheek as they drove to her father's house.

"Now the hard part." Spencer joked referring to thee dinner with her father.

"You'll be fine." She reassured.

"Here goes." Spemcer said as they got off to meet her dad. Dana had wanted to spend time with her dad so she had told him not to meet her at the airport so instead they could have dinner the day she got back. When he answered the door there was a huge smile on his face and he simply hugged his daughter tightly.

"You're finally home baby girl." He said as they pulled apart.

"I've missed you so much dad." She told him and then turned to Spencer.

"Captain Mitchell it's a honor to meet you my name is Spencer Larne." Spencer said as the two ooked over at him.

"Nice to meet you Spencer, I've heard a lot about you." He said making Spencer uncomfortable and dana smile since she knew that her father was using his Captain's voice. The three headed inside and ate dinner while Captain Mitchell interrogated Spencer.

"It probably time we go." Dana said later on.

"I wish you could stay longer." Her father said as they went to the door.

"I'm back dad and you'll get to see me whenever you want." She told him with a smile and a hug.

"Spencer it was nice meeting you, I look forward to getting to know you better." Captain M. said shaking Spencer's hand.

"Pleasure is all mine Sir." Spencer said. The couple left and headed to their new apartment which had been decorated by Spencer's mother and was all set to live in.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Dana asked as the two drove home.

"Not at all. It's not like your dad's some kind of tough military guy. Oh wait he is." Spencer said teasingly making Dana laugh. They go to their apartment shorty after and Spencer opened the door to reveal their new home.

"It's perfect your mom did an amazing job" Dana said after inspecting the cozy apartment. Spencer picked her up and took her into their bedroom.

"Now it's perfect." He said laying her on the bed and kissing her. The next day they got ready to meet Spencer's mother and brother, and Dana was very nervous. She kept fidgeting with her dress and spencer noticed. He went behind her and hugged her waist.

"She's going to love you." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her neck and the pair headed for luch with his family.

"What do you think?" he asked his mother in the kitchen as Dana talked to his brother Adam and his girlfriend Kate in the back yard.

"She's charming." Barbara his mother said.

"But?" he asked feeling there was more to be said.

"But nothing, I really like her. She's great and you two make a great couple." She reassured.

"Why do I still feel a but coming?" he asked.

"You two seem great together, but I feel there's something missing." She said hoping not to upset her son.

"I love her and she loved me, she makes me happy." Spencer said.

"I don't doubt it sweetheart, but sometimes it's not just about loving each other." She tried to explain.

"I thought it was just about loving each other." He said confused.

"We'll I think that you two are just happy you haven't seen each other at your worst or what it would be like if you too were apart. You said it yourself you guys never fight and you've been together ever since you started dating." She said to him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying maybe you two should spend more time together before you make such a big commitment." She kissed his cheek and walked out to join the other in the back yard.

"She hated me didn't she." Dana said as they drove home.

"No she loved you actually. My mother is a terrible liar believe me you would know if she didn't like you." He told her reassuringly.

"You're absolutely the best guy in the world." She told him happily. Spencer smiled and thought about what his mother had said. She was wrong there was nothing missing between him and Dana.

"I love you, love" he told her.

"I love you too." She said.

"You're having dinner with your dad tonight." Spencer commented when they had gotten home.

"Yeah. Ive been gone for so long, and ever since my mom died and brother went missing it was just me and him. I can't imagine he didn't feel as lonely as I did. So I want to spend some time with him. What are you doing for dinner?" She asked as she got ready.

"I'm going to order in and get ready for our first day of work Monday." He told her.

"Ok well I'll see you later then. I love you." She gave him a kiss.

"Love you too." He said as she left. Dana and her father had dinner and talked for a while.

"You seem happy with him" Captain M. said as they drank coffee later that evening.

"I am he's a great guy. And I love being home with my family." She said with a smile.

"I'm so glad your home Dana, but I want to ask you something."

"Dad I know what you're going to ask. It's the same thing everyone else wants to ask." Dana said knowing he'd ask the same thing Kelsey had asked when she'd gone to Seattle.

"And?" he asked still wanting to the answer.

"And nothing. I don't plan on seeing him, and if you plan on telling him I'm back please let me know so I can barricade you in the Aquabase before you do." She said reffering to Carter and making her father laugh.

"I know you Dana Mitchell; it's been you and me kid through everything. From your mother to death, and losing Ryan, building the base, training you, to being a ranger and I know what you're thinking even if you yourself haven't figured it out yet." He told her in a serious tone.

"I hate you I hope you know." She said teasingly.

"See I knew you'd say that." He told her with a smile. Dana left later that night happy to have spent some time with her father.

**E/N:** So Dana's finally back home, let's see if Carter will find out she back, and I'm happy to say that this is one of the last slow chapters in my opinion. Please review and let me know how you like the story. :)


	10. Out of Sight Out of Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the continuing reviews I look forward to seeing what you think of this one. Nothing much more to say except I hope you like the chapter.

**Ch.10 Out of Sight and Out of Mind**

Weeks passed by and Dana and Spencer settled in and got use to their new work place. Dana, Angela and Kelsey had been working together to get things ready for Dana's wedding.

"Auntie Dana, auntie imma fly see!" Daniel exclaimed as he jumped off the couch, making the girls all laugh.

"Daniel I swear you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." Angela told her son.

"He's just like Joel. Right Danny you're just like your daddy." Dana said grabbing Daniel and siting him on her lap.

"Uhuh and imma fly just like him too right?" he asked her excitedly.

"Yes you are." She told him. Daniel then grabbed his toy and jumped of her lap running off.

"That boy is going to drive me crazy." Angela said making her two friends laugh.

"Mama mommy Uncle Carter's outside!" Daniel ran in happily.

"What?" all three girls exclaimed at once.

"The back." Angela said and Dana was already up.

"I'll get the door." Kelsey said as the bell rang. Dana rushed into the back yard and hid behind a cluster of bushes. She ducked down and was completely obscured.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Carter said picking Daniel up.

"Imma fly!" he told Carter excitedly.

"Oh really?" Carter said with a smile.

"Yup Auntie Da…"

"Danny! Why don't you go get your new toy and show your uncle." Angela said before Daniel could finish what he was about to say.

"Ok." He said an wiggled to get down.

"Hey Angela." Carter said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys." She said as Jasmine came in behind him.

"Hi Angela." Jasmine said with a smile.

"You guys want comething to drink?" Angela offered.

"Sure." Jasmine replied.

"I'll get it." Kelsey said running off into the kitchen.

"We just came to pick up Danny up." Carter said.

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot!" Angela said as she remembered that Carter was taking Daniel to see a movie that day.

"I have no idea how I forgot he keeps reminding me ever since you told him. Let me go get his sweater." Angela said going to find her son.

"Here you go." Kelsey said giving the pair a drink.

"Thanks. This satchel is gorgeous, is it yours Kelsey?" Jasmine said seeing Dana's purse on the coffee table.

"Yeah its mine." Kelsey said realizing they forgot to hide the purse.

"Kels since when do you carry a purse?" Carter asked knowing Kelsey hated carrying purses since she always managed to lose them.

"Since forever." Kelsey said defensively, Damn her friends knew her too well she thought to herself.

"What? You hate them." Carter said with a chuckle.

"No I don't." Kelsey argued.

"Well it's very cute." Jasmine said ending the fight.

"All ready." Angela said bringing in Daniel.

"I'm ready!" Daniel announced and went over to Carter.

"Alright then let's go." Carter said getting up. "I'll bring him back later." He told Angela as they left.

"Thanks Carter. Daniel behave." She warned as the headed off. When they were gone Kelsey held up Dana's purse.

"That was close." Kelsey said as Dana walked back into the house she sighed in relief.

"Your little eagle almost gave you away." Angela said referring to her son using the nickname Dana had given him. Dana laughed a little.

"That was really close." Dana said slouching into the couch.

"I'm really sorry I forgot he was coming to take Danny to a movie." Angela apologized.

"It's not your fault don't worry about it." Dana assured. As Dana and Kelsey drove home Dana commented.

"So that was Jasmine." Dana had only been able to get a glimpse of her.

"Yeah that was the little twig." Kelsey said back.

"I take it you don't like her?" Dana asked.

"Oh you picked up on that?" Kelsey asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you like her?" Dana was curious to know why her friend didn't like her.

"Because she selfish! Carter's always doing whatever it is that she wants." Kelsey complained.

"That doesn't make her a bad person though." Dana said trying to sound unconcerned.

"Yeah but it sure does make her annoying." Kelsey said.

"She beautiful isn't she." Dana commented casually.

"If you're into to that whole photo shopped look." Kelsey said hoping to make her friend laugh, but her friend was already lost in her own thoughts. It had been the first time in two years that Dana had seen Carter. He was as gorgeous as ever she thought. She felt that pain in her chest that she had so well learned to control get a little stronger. She was so focused on her own thoughts that she hadn't realized that they had arrived at the hospital.

"D were here." Kelsey said snapping her away from her thoughts.

"Oh thanks Kels." Dana said reaching for the door.

"Dana you ok?" Kelsey said concerned.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Dana asked managing to give her a smile.

"Just making sure." Kelsey said.

"I'm fine, but thanks for everything Kels." Dana told her getting off.

"No problem." Kelsey said as Dana went to work.

"Dana!" Ryan said as he saw his sister walk to the hospital.

"Ryan hey, what are you doing here?" She asked seeing him in his police uniform.

"Police escort for an injure women the ambulance wasn't going to make it in time." He informed. Are you working the night shift?" he asked noticing it was somewhat late.

"Yup I have a 48 hour shift but it should be pretty smooth today at least tomorrow I get to work the E.R." she told her brother.

"Is Spencer working too?" he asked.

"Not today he comes in tomorrow." She explained.

"Where are you coming from?"

"Angela's, actually you missed Kelsey by a few minuted."

"Wait you were at Angela's just now? How long were you there for?" he asked ignoring the part about Kelsey.

"Couple of hours why?" she asked.

"Carter was going over today." Ryan informed.

"Yeah I know, I had to hide in the back yard." Dana said with a frown.

"Close call huh?"

"You have no idea." She said.

"Well I better get going." Ryan said.

"Yeah me too."

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, oh and hey flowers for your girlfriend, she's an angel!" Dana said as she backed away.

"I know! Bye Day." He called as she turned to leave.

"Hey thanks for taking Daniel. He hasn't shut up about it since he saw it on tv." Joel said as Carter brought Daniel home.

"No problem." Carter said.

"Hey you two want to stay for dinner?" Angela asked.

"Oh no thank you." Carter told her.

"Dude I have seen you down three hamburgers after training don't act all proper now." Joel teased making them laugh. Carter and Jasmine had no choice but to stay.

"So when do you go to the station." Joel asked Carter.

"Tomorrow actually." Carter said taking a drink.

"You're taking me to the airport right?" Jasmine asked not knowing he was going to work the next day.

"Yeah you leave before I have to go in." Carter told her.

"Where are going?" Angela asked.

"Paris, for two weeks. We have a bunch of runway shows we have to do over there." Jasmine said happily.

"You get to hang out with all the models don't you." Joel said excited at the thought.

"Yeah I do." She answered with a smile.

"Man I want her job." He teased making everyone laugh and getting elbowed by Angela. After dinner Carter and Jasmine left leaving Angela and Joel alone.

"He almost caught Dana here." Angela said as they washed the dishes.

"What? How?" Joel asked surprised they were always careful not to invite them at the same time.

"I forgot he was coming to get Danny and Dana was here, luck for us Danny saw him before he knocked and she hid in the back. But then your son's big mouth almost gave her away." Angela told him as they took a sleeping Daniel to his bed. Angela placed a kiss on his forehead as Joel tucked him in.

"One of these day those two are going to end up bumping into each other." Joel said shaking his head and turning off his sons light.

**E/N: **Close call huh? Let's see how long Dana can keep avoiding Carter. Please review :)


	11. Unfortunate Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in this story.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

**Ch.11 Unfortunate Gathering**

"You're stuck here till tomorrow aren't you love?" Spencer asked as Dana put her shoes on.

"Yeah. What time do you get off?" She asked him.

"Nine in the morning the day after tomorrow." He told her.

"I'm covering the pit tonight." Dana informed referring to the emergency room.

"Me too." He answered with a smile

"Hopefully things are slow." Dana said, and it want because she didn't want to work but because she rather not have people hurt for once.

"Yeah, I'll see you later then." Spencer said leaving the room. Dana worked all day and then headed to the emergency room later that night. It had been a slow night for the most part.

"Mitchell we have incoming I need three doctors." One of the attendings ordered.

"Where's Larne." Lucy the attending asked one of the nurses who came out to the ambulance area.

"I've paged him. He's on his way." One of the nurses answered.

"Ok. We have three incoming firefighters." Lucy told Dana as one of the ambulences arrived. Lucy took the first patient.

"What do we have?" Lucy asked the EMT.

"Shattered wrist, smoke inhalation, 3rd degree burns." He said as they lead the women in the stretcher away. The next ambulance arrived within seconds and Dana rushed forward.

"Skull fracture, 2nd degree burns, and sever smoke inhalation." The EMT said not wating to be asked. Dana looked at the man on the gurney and was shocked to see her old friends face.

"Michael?" she whispered the man only managed to groan.

"I've got this one take the next one." Spencer said taking over. Dana let him take her friend and thought back to the last time she'd seen him. He'd come to visit her in the hospital, and had been the only person capable of making her laugh. She had always liked him and he was one of Carters best friends at the station. She pushed all her thoughts away as the next ambulance arrived.

"What do you have?" Dana asked as the unloaded the last person.

"Head injuries, 1st degree burns and sever smoke inhalation." The EMT said. Dana looked down at the unconscious man in the gurney and was momentarily stunned. She recognized the face even if it was completely covered in soot.

"Carter." She said, and quickly went into professional mode.

"Get an MRI sat, keep that oxygen mask on!" Dana told the nurse that was assisting her.

"What about the burns?" the nurse asked.

"Keep them clean, but I need that MRI now!" she said and he was rushed away allowing her surprise to return. Carters head felt fuzzy as he drifted in and out of consciousness. His shoulders and lungs felt like they were on fire, and he felt as if he was being suffocated.

"I need you to stay awake, but keep your eyes closed ok." A women's voice said and he managed to choke out an "ok"

He woke up in a room and his stomach felt like it was in knots, and top of that the ceiling kept spinning around him. He noticed that someone stood next to the bed and wondered if sitting would ease the spinning.

"Can I get up?" he choked pulling away the oxygen mask.

"Sure hunny, put you need to keep the mask on." An older woman in light blue scrubs answered.

"Is that better?" she asked once she had helped him up. He was glad that he had been given scrub pants instead of a gown even if meant he had to be shirtless, but then again that was also a good thing since his back kept stinging and he had no idea why.

"Yeah." His voice was raspy and his throat sore but at least the spinning had stopped, now to get his stomach to settle down would be the trick he thought as he waited. He took of his mask again and took in a deep breath that only had him gasping for air.

"Keep it on." The nurse said putting it on. "Doctor will be here in the minute." She told him leaving him in the room alone. He managed to feel better so long as he didn't move, the only thing left was the throbbing in his head and his throat. Dana stood outside the door and saw Carter was facing the opposite direction. Maybe she could just give the case to another doctor then he'd never know she was there; the only problem was there was no one else. The only thing that kept her from running in the other direction was the fact that she knew it was her responsibility to help him. She took a deep breath and mustered all her strength to go in.

She went in and stepped right in front of him placing the stethoscope on his bare chest. His eyes widen in complete disbelief as he stared at the girl in front of him, he was so stunned he couldn't say anything. Dana tried to focus on his beating heart and avoided looking at the blue eyes that were gawking at her.

"Dana!" he said as taking off his mask recovering from the shock.

"Put the mask on." She said trying to make her voice sound as calm as she possibly could.

"Your…Your back…When?...Did?" he stammered of out his voice only slightly raspy. His head had cleared up, but upon seeing her everything became a mess inside his thoughts.

"Put the mask back on." She said again putting a bit more force into her words.

"We need to talk." He finally said after coming back to his senses.

"I'm working." She answered still not meeting his gaze.

"Are you kidding me Dana!" he shouted getting Dana to look him in the eye for the first time since going into the room.

"The last time I saw you, you were on a hospital bed then you disappear for two years and the first thing you say to me is that you're working!" he shouted anger all over his voice. Carter throat was burning inside but he didn't care all he wanted was to get a real conversation out of her. She didn't answer and he started feeling as if the air was being sucked away and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get enough.

"Put the mask back on I'm not asking again." She warned. He gulped for air and tried to steady his breathing.

"Not until you say we'll talk." He said hoarsely in between gasps.

"Carter put it on!" she said shouting at him for the first time. She snatched the mask out of his hand and tried placing it on his face but even disoriented he was quick and caught her wrist before she could put it back on. His grip was strong and he wasn't letting her go.

"Say it." He managed and went into another coughing fit. She knew that he was stupid enough to choke to death unless she agreed.

"Fine! We'll talk." She said reluctantly. He released his hold on her wrist and she placed the mask back on his face, he grabbed her wrist when the mask was inches from his face.

"Promise?" he said.

"I promise." She said and forced the mask on his face.

"The results are in." the nurse said making Dana jump and pull her arm away from Carters grasp.

"Thank you." Dana said taking the MRI scans. The nurse started to coat the burns on his back with an ointment while Dana looked over the results.

"Concussion." Spencer said making Dana jump, she hadn't noticed him walk in. Carter took quick noticed of the way the stranger put his hand on Dana's lower back.

"Yes it's only mild though so that's good." She said still looking at the results.

"Doctor do you know how Michael is?" Carter asked making both of them turn to look at him.

"He has a linear skull fracture, some 2nd degree burns on his arm and smoke inhalation, but he's going to be ok." Spencer answered.

"Mask." Dana warned but Carter ignored her and continued on.

"Thank you." He said to Spencer.

"No problem. Now if you don't mind me asking how exactly did you burn a whole right through your shirt don't you wear gear?" Spencer asked lifting a burnt shirt with a huge hole in the back. Dana noticed the shirt for the first time and knew what Carter had most likely done to get the hole.

"You went in with out your jacket?" she asked irritated at him. Carter was a daredevil in many ways but she had always been worried that his stunts would get him trouble if he wasn't careful.

"Of course not." He told her offended that she would think that. "I took it off and gave it to Michael." He said after a moment.

"The mask." She said again, and this time he put back on since the air was beginning to escape him again.

"That's odd." Spencer mused as he looked at Carter's chart.

"What?" Dana asked concerned.

"His oxygen are a lot lower than his friend Michael's were." Spencer told her showing her the chart. Dana wondered how that was possible since they had been told Michael was in there without a mask and then she realized what Carter had done. She went over to were Carter was sitting and he looked at her surprised by her actions.

"You took off your mask! Are you trying to get yourself killed do you realize how stupid that was!" she shouted at him, angry that he had been so careless.

"He was suffocating" Carter said raising his voice a bit.

"You could have passed out in there!" she countered.

"I got out didn't I?" he shot back.

"Barely." She argued back.

"I was out a good ten seconds before the building came down!" he told her. Dana's eyes widen as she realized that he went in to a collapsing building, and he grimaced as he realized that she hadn't know about the building coming down.

"I was just kidding!"

"Are you insane!" they shouted at the same time.

"Do you two know each other?" Spencer said cutting into their argument.

"Yes." "No" they answered at once.

"He's Ryan's friend."

"Worked with her dad." They said simultaneously.

"We were on a team." They said together, Dana glared at Carter who just shrugged.

"Uh ok then." Spencer said.

"Mask." Dana said again. "Oh forget it!" she said and brought out the nasal tubes instead and attached them to the oxygen tank and then to Carter's face.

"The morphine you asked for Doctor Mitchell." The nurse said giving Dana the morphine.

"Morphine? Just use aspirin." Spencer told her. Dana shook her head as she went to Carters side.

"He has a high pain tolerance, but that also means that normal drugs are too weak when he is pain." Dana explained as she injected the morphine.

"Love can I have a word." Spencer said.

"Rebecca he's going to be drowsy, but keep awake for another 20 minutes and then he can go to sleep." Dana told the nurse and headed out.

"Yes." She said as she met Spencer in the hall.

"We're professionals first remember that Dana." He said and walked away. Dana sighed and then looked into the room where Carter was. She turned and left and kept herself busy working on her other patients avoiding going back to Carters room. Eventually she knew she had to go back into the room and check up on him. She went around three in the morning and hoped he'd be asleep.

"What are you doing?" she asked seeing Carter getting up from his bed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said coldly and Dana caught him just as his legs gave out, and pushed him back into the bed.

"When are you going to learn that I want to know…"

"Who I save next not who I save last." Carter finished for her. He had heard this every time he done something she thought was crazy and dangerous to save someone. She gave him a small smile.

"Exactly." She said, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. They were so captivating all she could was stare into them. It was the first thing that she had noticed when they first met, he had been saving someone with his crazy stunt back then too she thought.

She could live and die in his eyes, and then she mentally slapped herself for thinking it, and then became very aware of how close they were to each other. He was still shirtless and he could feel the heat of his body, they were both holding each other's arms and an electric current seemed to be passing where there skin touched.

"We need to talk." Carter finally said shattering the moment, and that was enough for Dana to go back to being guarded.

"I'm going to take some blood so we can check your oxygen levels again." She said going to the other side of his bed. Carter was so frustrated how she could be so open one minute and then have an iron wall around her. He shook his head agitated by her attitude and closed his eyes until she had left the room.

**E/N:** So what do you think? Carter and Dana finally meet again. Please review and let me know how you like there little encounter. :)


	12. No Where to Hide

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in this story.

**A/N: **For those who await my daily update I apologize for the wait, and hope you like the chapter :)

**Ch.12 No Where to Hide**

Carter was discharged at 10:00 the next morning, and hadn't see Dana since there last encounter. He headed to Michael's room before he went home.

"Hey man, how you doin?" Carter asked going into his friend's room.

"I'm great. I was testing you." Michael joked.

"Right of course you were." Carter said and laughed.

"How are you? Didn't get too hurt did we princess?" Michael asked teasingly.

"I'm fine." Carter answered and sat in the chair next to his bad.

"Dr. Cutie stopped by." Michael mentioned referring to Dana by the nick name he'd given her when Carter had first started dating her.

"And by the look on your face you saw her too didn't you. I didn't mention she was back." Michael said.

"That's because I didn't know." Carter said.

"What you mean?" Michael asked confused.

"Believe it all makes as much sense to me as it does to you."

"We'll have you talked to her?" Michael asked knowing the circumstances in which Dana had left.

"No." he answered grimly.

"Well what are you waiting for Grayson, since when do you need an invitation to do something reckless." Michael questioned.

"You're right I don't need an invitation." Carter said getting up.

"Oh and Grayson coming back for me totally stupid, but I'm glad I have such a crazy friends, thanks." Michael said as Carter walked to the door.

"Don't mention it." Carter said heading out. After hearing about Carters little accident Angela insisted that he went over to her house.

"You all knew! And nobody bothered to tell me!" Carter was outraged after finding out that Dana's return was no surprise to anyone.

"Carter is not like we had much of a choice, we couldn't just go up to you and say hey Dana's back." Kelsey tried explaining.

"Look man you guys are both family but we had to respect her decision." Joel said seeing Kelsey answer hadn't convinced him.

"Carter you now that she's back now, so whatever happens is up to you to now." Ryan told him. Carter was angry but at the same time he understood where they were all coming from. He stayed for a while longer and then headed back to his fire station to pick his things.

"Your dad's party is coming up soon; you think they'll have figured it out by then?" Kelsey saked Ryan once they had gotten to her apartment.

"I doubt it." Ryan answered taking his shirt off.

"Why?"

"Because those two are stubborn as mules." Ryan said taking a seat next to his girlfriend.

"That's true. You're luck you weren't around when we were first became rangers, those two were at each other's throats all the time, but they always worked it out." Kelsey said thinking back to their ranger days.

"You think they'll work it out then?" He asked.

"Defiantly." Kelsey said happily.

"I love that about you." Ryan said.

"What?" Kelsey asked.

"Your optimism." He smiled at her.

"Well I love you." She told him and kissed him.

Back at the hospital Dana had been working all day, and Spencer was getting ready to leave.

"I'm getting home pretty late tonight don't wait up." Dana told him.

"I won't but if I happen to be awake when you get home it's not my fault." Spencer said with a smile and then noticed that Dana wasn't listening.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Huh? Yeah I'm ok." She answered distracted by her own thoughts. "I'll see you later." She gave him a quick kiss and left. Spencer wondered what was wrong; she had been fine before the last group of emergencies had come in. He thought about her behavior while they had been in then fireman's room, and wondered if that had anything to do with her strange behavior.

A few hours later Dana began to record her charts in order to head home.

"What time do you get off?" Lucy one of the nurses asked her blonde friend.

"11…Almost." Dana answered looking over at the clock.

"Lucky girl. I'm here until 9 tomorrow." Lucy said leaving Dana to her own thoughts. She had been thinking about Carter the whole day, it seemed that no matter how hard she tried her thoughts always ended up on him. Her shift would be over and she'd go home and get some sleep maybe then he'd stop invading her every thought. It was unbelievable she was engaged to be married she had to deal with all her troubles before they became more of a problem. With all these thoughts swirling around in her head she got ready to go home. She walked out and walked through the lonely parking lot to where her car was at.

"Dana." The sound of her name was like a bucket of cold water, stopping her dead in her tracks. She turned around slowly and faced the object of her thoughts torments.

"You're not working…You'd said we'd talk." Carter said seeing Dana's surprise and confusion. He stepped closer to her; she took a step back as soon as he moved.

"You're with that doctor aren't you?" he said quietly. He didn't bother with small talk, two years had been a long wait and now he wanted answers.

"Carter…don't." She began but he cut off her words.

"I saw the way he looked at you." Carter said taking another step toward her. She tried to take another step back but this time she was against her cars door and stayed in place.

"I wasn't supposed to see you." Dana said trying to explain.

"Why? You left for two years don't you think I deserve an explanation?" he asked anger building up inside of him.

"Of course…Of course you do…I just don't know." She stammered all her thoughts were a mess and having Carter so close to her wasn't helping. She didn't know what could justify what she did to him. The only thing that was making any sense at the moment was keeping her purse from slipping off her arm and that's when he saw it. He took her left hand and saw the ring on her finger.

"You're engaged." He said stunned by the sight of the diamond on Dana's left hand. Dana yanked her hand away from his and tried to fight the tears that began to form behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't supposed to be able to hurt you anymore." She rushed out and got into her car and drove off, leaving Carter completely confused and crushed. She was engaged and that was the only thing that kept playing over and over again in his mind Dana was sobbing as she sped away and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She pulled over knowing she wouldn't get far if she didn't calm herself first. Dana got home and crawled into bed, Spencer was fast asleep which she was thankful for, she didn't want him to see her crying and she especially didn't want to talk about it. She tried to quiet her sobs but the tears kept coming until she fell into unconsciousness.

The next morning Kelsey stopped by.

"So how are you?" Kelsey asked after explaining what had happened when Carter found out that they all knew.

"I'm a mess. What the hell was I thinking?" Dana said exasperated.

"Have you talked to him?" Kelsey asked not knowing about the encounter Dana had had with Carter the night before.

"Yes. No. Kind of." Dana said with a frown.

"You're telling me that you two still haven't worked things out? Your dad's party is in a few weeks, you both have to be there." Kelsey reminded. Dana knew about the upcoming celebration in her father's honor for the accomplishment of the rangers but she hadn't thought about Carter also having to be there.

"I know that but Kels but I don't know what to say to him. I really am sorry for hurting him and I know I can't take it back, but I am a coward Kels." Dana said.

"You're not a coward Dana. But have you thought that maybe the reason you can't bring yourself to talk to Carter isn't because you don't know what to say but that you might still have feelings for him." Kelsey said.

"No." Dana said immediately. "No I love Spencer. He's perfect and he's who I want to be with. Carter…He's someone I don't want to hurt anymore. He' s with someone else and that's the way it should be."

"Dana." Kelsey said placing her hand on Dana's back.

"There's nothing that ties me to him and I made damn sure of that didn't I." Dana said angrily as she got up blinking back tears.

"Dana don't say that." Kelsey said feeling bad for her friend and everything she'd gone through.

"Spencer is the right guy for me."

**E/N: **Please please review. Thanks for reading.


	13. Undiclosed Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in this story.

**A/N: **So thanks to those who have kept reviewing its awesome to know what you think of the story! And please keep reviewing if you can:) But I would love to know what other people think as well, so please please review! Hope you all like the chapter! We get to find out some interesting things about the past.

**Ch. 13 Undisclosed Feelings**

The following weeks Dana focused on her wedding and work, she made sure that she and Carter did not cross paths again. Meanwhile Carter waited for the opportunity to talk to Dana again.

"You Jasmine this weekend?" Ryan asked Carter referring to the celebration for Captain Mitchell.

"No, she's leaving to Paris again this Friday." Carter told him.

"What about you, are you taking Sarah?" Ryan asked Chad.

"Yeah." Chad answered with a smile.

"Man you make sure you keep a tight hold on that girl, cause no one else would want to date your ugly butt." Joel teased the former blue ranger.

"Shut up Joel! Your going to be dateless too." Kelsey teased and Angela and Daniel walked into the living room.

"What are you talking about my dates right here." Joel said pulling Angela onto his lap.

"Sorry Joel it looks like someone's moving in on your girl." Chad joked as Angela picked up Daniel.

"What this little punk, please." Joel laughed taking Daniel and sitting him on his lap since Angela had sat on in the seat next to him.

"Now you make sure you move in on your uncle Ryan's date but leave uncle Chad's date like I said the boy need to hold on to her." Joel advised his son who looked at the group. Daniel then shook his head.

"No? What do you mean no kid?" Joel said mocking outrage.

"Imma go with Auntie Dana." Daniel announced making the group laugh. He loved bringing her up no matter how much all the grownups avoided talking about her in front of Carter. They had all grown use to it and even Carter seemed not to notice.

"Well you can get Aunt Kelsey and Aunt Dana to hang out with you got it?" Joel asked giving his son a thumbs up.

"Got it." Daniel said putting his thumb up as well then jumped off and ran to his room. Angela gave Joel a small punch.

"Joel you're making my son a player." She said.

"Nope just making sure that our son knows his options." Joel said with a grin.

"Your horrible." Chad teased.

Saturday came and everyone got ready for the celebration.

"I have something for you." Ryan told Kelsey as she finished getting ready.

"You do?" She asked with a smile, and sat next to him. He pulled out a long rectangular box and handed it to her as he watched her. She had a bright smile on as she opened the box.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful." she gushed looking at the necklace, it was silver and had yellow diamonds on it. "Ryan I love it!" she said throwing her arms around him.

"I love you." She said kissing him.

"You like it then?" he asked laughing.

"Yes I love it." She said beaming a smile at him. "Help me?" she said unclasping the necklace and handing it to him. He took it from her and placed around her neck.

"I love you." She said again.

"I love you too." He said giving her another kiss. The pair then headed to the museum where Captain Mitchell's celebration was to be held.

"Ready love?" Spencer asked Dana as she put on her heels.

"Yup, let's go." She said.

"You've been awfully quiet this afternoon." He commented.

"Have I?" she asked.

"Yeah everything ok?" He said.

"Yeah. We should go before we're late." She said giving him the keys. When they arrived the place was already full of important people. Dana saw her brother on one side of the room and decided that it was probably best if she sit on the opposite side. Dana later went to congratulate her father who had been busy for most of the night greeting people and giving his thank you speech.

Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Ryan had been switching back and forth between where they were sitting with Carter and where Dana and Spencer were sitting.

"Dance with me?" Spencer said after a few songs had passed.

"Spence…" Dana was about to refuse but he was already up and taking her to the dance floor. They began to slow dance and Dana was nervous that Carter might see them, so she made him go into the middle where they would be covered by the other dancers.

"Something has been on your mind all night. Tell me what it is love." Spencer said noticing how nervous she had been since they were getting ready.

"Would you be upset if I told you I wanted to leave?" she asked looking at him.

"No of course not we can leave." He said knowing that that wasn't the reason for her strange behavior.

"Alone." She said tentatively.

"Alone?" he asked confuse, and she nodded.

"I'll be fine, just go home I'll see you in a while." She assured and walked off before he could stop her.

"Dana wait!" he said, and went after her but she was quick and was lost in the crowed. He spotted Kelsey dancing with one of the firefighters that had come into the hospital.

"Kelsey have you seen Dana by any chance?" he asked making the pair stop dancing.

"No sorry. Is something wrong?" she asked noticing his aggravation.

"She just left, she said she's meet me at home. Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" he asked her.

"No, but don't worry she'll be fine. You should probably head home I'm sure she'll be there a little later." Kelsey said, knowing that if Dana wanted to avoid him then he'd have an easier time winning the lottery.

"You're her fiancé aren't you?" Carter spoke for the first time. He had been too surprised to speak, he had the man that was with Dana right in front of him.

"Yeah you're that firefighter who was at the hospital right." Spencer said taking in the sight of Carter. Carter was taller than him and he had to look slightly up at him. Carter simply nodded.

"You guys are all friends?" Spencer asked Kelsey surprise Dana had never mentioned him before. Spencer had thought of the way Dana had acted in front of him and now he found out that Kelsey knew him and by the looks of it knew him pretty well. He wondered idly why she had not mentioned anything about him.

"Yeah we are." Kelsey answered.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked joining the small group.

"Dana took off.' Kelsey answered.

"Where?" he said.

"Don't know." Kelsey told him.

"I'm going to look for her." Spencer said seeing that they didn't have any information.

"Spencer I think it's probably best if you just wait for her at home." Kelsey said before he left on wild goose chase.

"I can't just let her walk the streets as night." He said frustrated by their suggestion.

"Dana's smart she can watch out for herself." Ryan assured him.

"She's a doctor what could she know about taking care of herself." Spencer said outrage by the lack of concern her friends and brother were showing. Kelsey and Ryan looked at each other thinking the same thing. Dana had obviously not told Spencer about her ranger days. Carter scoffed at his comment.

"She knows more than you and me , I can assure you." Carter said.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked angry that they didn't care.

"Spencer my sister had been trained with the military since she was six, Carter's right. She's going to be fine." Ryan tried to explain. Spencer saw that he was getting nowhere with them.

"Fine." Spencer said leaving the group.

"He's going to try to find her." Kelsey said as the three watched him leave.

"He's not going to find her." Ryan said.

"Nope." Carter agreed.

Meanwhile Dana had gone out and started walking not really planning on going anywhere. She walked around aimlessly and felt the cold air around her. She walked and walked not really noticing where she was going until she was in front of a huge gate. There was a big door and she tried opening it but it was locked. She noticed a huge tree that stretched into the other side of the gate. She quickly climbed it and jumped onto the other side of the gate.

She began passing marker after marker, until she found the one that she was looking for. She kneeled in front of a marker that had a sad looking angel on top of it. She laid down not caring that the grass was wet or that her dress provided little warmth. She sobbed quietly allowing the emotions she'd for so long buried take over.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did to you." She whispered as the tears rolled down her face.

"I hurt everyone, I hurt you, I hurting Carter all over again, and now I'm hurting Spencer too…Please my angel take me with you…that's all I ever wanted was to be with you…Please keep him away from me I don't want to hurt him anymore. It's killing me." Dana cried as she spoke the words.

"Why did you leave? What did I do?" Dana had felt anyone come up to her but as she heard those last words shattered her inside. She sat up and Carter kneeled next to her. She couldn't stop the endless tears that kept pouring down her face.

"No no,no you did nothing wrong Carter…It was me…I left to…I left to survive . To survive Carter. How could I face you after what I had done? How could we go back to normal after how I hurt you? It's my fault. I did this! I put him here!" Dana said pounding the ground.

"I was supposed to be home. I should have been home! You told me to be careful and I didn't listen. I was so arrogant and stupid for thinking that nothing would happen to me. And now I can't take any of that back. I killed our baby and I can never take that back." Her face was covered in tears that would not stop coming.

"No Dana no it was an accident, you couldn't have known. Stop blaming yourself, I never have and you have to stop blaming yourself." He lifted her face as he spoke. "All I wanted was for us to be strong together Dana."

"I'm a coward Carter, I was too scared to stay and face what I had done. We weren't supposed to see each other again I don't want to keep hurting you. Please Carter just leave forget about me and what I did to us." She tried to pull away from him but his grip was firm and he wasn't letting her go anywhere.

"Let go let go let go let go of me PLEASE!" she begged. He released her seeing how upset he was making her. She kneeled to get up but Carter was quick and grabbed her arm before she got up.

"Why? Why Carter?" she asked letting him bring her to his chest, she sobbed letting him hold her.

"Why is he gone? Why us?" she asked crying.

"Shh I don't know…I'm so sorry Dana." Carter said holding her tightly, and buried his face in her hair.

"We held our baby…do you remember how small he was." She said.

"I remember." He whispered back to her.

"Carter I held him so tight and they still took him." She said not really knowing why she was telling him that.

"Dana, Dana sweetheart, my Dana stop tormenting yourself." He pleaded. She pulled away from him so she could look into his eyes.

"Promise, promise you'll stay away from me. Promise we won't see each other anymore." She told him trying uselessly to wipe the tears away.

"I can't." he whispered shaking his head.

"Promise!" she shouted back.

"No." he told her. She looked at the grave and touched the angel's cheek gently and then freed herself from his grip. She quickly got up and began to walk away.

"Dana wait! Dana!" he called after her. He ran to catch up and grabbed her arm before she went any further.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Home." She said simply.

"I'll take you." He told her.

"Please just let me go." She said.

"I'll drag you to the car if I have to." He warned.

"Fine." She said knowing he would drag her. They drove in silence and when they stopped at her apartment she ran out before he could say anything more.

**E/N: **Ok we finally know what happen the night of the accident. Dana lost their baby, and she blames herself. So what do you all think? Please review :)


	14. Break up Back up

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in this story.

**A/N: **Big thanks to fallingstar22, StarWriter0303, and Anima of the lost for their continuing support and there recent reviews. Please don't forget to review and let me know if you like, it good or bad. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Ch.14 Break up Back up**

Dana and Carter had not seen each other since there last encounter much to Dana's relief. Carter meanwhile was determined to break things up with Jasmine, which he knew would not be pretty.

"Jass, we need to talk." He said after they arrived at his apartment.

"Oh so serious, everything ok?" She asked.

"Well I've been thinking…a lot and well I think that we should take a break." He said the last part in a rush.

"A break?...Where is this coming from Carter?" she asked confused.

"I think we take some time away from each other, and figure out if this is working." Carter tried to explain.

"Working? We working just fine Carter, I don't understand." She told him outraged.

"Jass I'm sorry, I just need a break. There are things from my past that I need to figure out."

"You mean a girl? Is that what this is all about some girl?" She said anger now in her voice.

"Not just some girl, and believe me I thought about this for a while now, and I think this is what's best." He said determination in his voice.

"Fine Carter if you want a break you'll get it, I just hope you know what you're doing." She said grabbing her purse and leaving.

"Hey Jasmine…uh bye?" Carter heard Ryan say from the hallway. "What's wrong with her?" Ryan asked coming into Carters apartment.

"Just broke up with her." Carter informed.

"You broke up with Jasmine?" Ryan asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Ryan asked still confused.

"Why do you think Ryan?"

"Dana." Ryan said knowing the answer. "Carter you do realize that this changes nothing my sister is with Spencer."

"I know but I can't be with Jasmine while I'm thinking about someone else, she deserves better." Carter told his friend.

Dana and Spencer were having dinner at his mother house. After dinner the three were talking about the wedding.

"So after the wedding, you two are going to give me grandchildren right?" Spencer mothers asked. Dana started choking on the coffee she was drinking.

"Grandchildren?" Dana asked recovering.

"Yes dear I'm not getting any younger you know." She said smiling.

"Yes mother, you'll get your grandchildren." Spencer answered her with a smile, and she looked over at who Dana managed to mirror the smile. Later as they drove home Dana decided to talk to Spencer about what his mother had said

"Spence you know I don't want kids right?" She asked waiting to see his reaction.

"Of course we don't have to have kids right away." He said with a smile.

"Right…Spence I don't think your understanding me. I don't want kids…ever." Dana said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I thought we had talk about this?" Dana told him.

"I thought you didn't want kids now. Don't you want a family?" he asked confused by what she had just said.

"Spence I'm not having kids." She said again.

"Why is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong I just don't want kids. I thought you knew that." Dana said.

"I'm starting to realize there are a lot of things I don't know about you." Spencer said frustrated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dana asked confused by the comment.

"It means that lately there are a lot of things that surprise me about you. Like the fact that you were in the military and according to that guy Carter you can take better care of me than I can of you and you never told me that he was friends with all of your family. Dana what's going on?" He asked.

"Carter? Don't listen to him. And there are some things in my life that I rather not bring into my future. Spencer…"

"Look Dana I'm going to the hospital tonight, but we need to talk when I get home." He said ending the subject. They go to their apartment and he promptly left for work. Dana decided to go to down to the station to meet with Ryan and help him shop for Kelsey's birthday present maybe that would busy her mind. He'd ask her to meet her there.

"Hey sorry, I'm running a little late. Carters girlfriend or ex- girlfriend I should say is being brought down here and I gave him a call. As soon as they get here we can go." Ryan apologized to her from behind the desk.

"Don't worry about it I'll wait here." She said taking a seat in the stations lobby. A few minutes later Carter walked in Dana got up and went to where Ryan was. Jasmine then came in escorted by two officers.

"Let me go! Carter! Carter, tell them to let me go!" she protested struggling against their hold. Dana hadn't gotten a good look the day she was in Angela's backyard but now she saw Jasmine and recognized her completely.

"What are the charges?" Carter asked one of the officers that was holding her.

"Driving under the influence." He informed.

"It's you." Dana said stepping in front of Carter so that Jasmine now faced her. Jasmine seemed confused but her eyes widen at the realization of the person in front of her. Jasmine stopped struggling and went quiet.

"It's not my fault! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Jasmine said earing confused looks from everyone except Dana.

"Wasn't your fault? You got into that car drunk, and drove right into me!" Dana yelled back at her. Dana then punched right in the face as hard as she could almost knocking her over if it hadn't been for the two officers holding her.

Dana had no intention of stopping there but she felt a pair of strong hands grab her from behind and drag her away. She struggle against whoever was holding her but they were strong and weren't letting go.

"How dare you say it wasn't your fault you took everything from me!" Dana shouted as she was taken away. She didn't see who was holding her until he put her against a wall in the ally next to the station. Carter was holding her arms firmly and was blocking her path.

"Dana! Dana, look at me! How do you know it was her? They never told us who had been driving" Carter asked trying to get her attention, but Dana was furious after seeing Jasmine.

"I saw her. After the crash I saw her she was the last person I saw before I blacked out." Dana responded. "Why did you grab me?" she demanded.

"You would have killed her." Carter said seeing how angry she was. "She will pay for what she did." Carter reassured her.

"Let go me go! Let go." She struggled and he released her.

"She will pay. But what's my punishment for being there that night?" Dana asked walking away. Carter was left there alone, she was the most stubborn person in the world he thought to him self.

"Hey! Where's Dana?" Ryan said going over to him.

"She left." Carter told his friend.

"How did she know it was Jasmine? They didn't even let me look into it." Ryan said.

"She says that she saw her that night, and by Jasmine's reaction I'm guessing she was right." Carter said.

"Well are you ok?" Ryan asked assessing his friend.

"Aside from the fact that I was sleeping with the women that ruin mine and Dana's lives, I'm fine." Carter said. "What the damage in there?" Carter asked after a moment referring to Jasmine.

"Looks like she broke her nose, and she'll probably have two black eyes in the morning." Ryan informed.

"Good she deserves that."

**E/N: **Did anyone see that one coming? Tell me what you think about the chapter and I hope you all liked it! :)


	15. Unconventional Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in this story.

**A/N: **So last chapter was pretty crazy but I hope you liked nonetheless. I hope you like this little scene in the story. Thanks to all those who reviewed :)

**Ch.15 Unconventional Encounter**

The days that followed Dana and Spencer hardly saw each other, he would go to work and she would be home, and then she would go to work and he would be home. Dana knew that Spencer was avoiding her but in a way she was avoiding him too.

On one of her days off she headed to the Aquabase after receiving a phone call from her father asking to get him some paper work. On her way out she stopped by her old bedroom it was one of the only places that had been destroyed in the attack. Aside from a few modifications the base had been rebuilt to its original state. She had grown up there and every inch of that big metal place felt like home to her.

Carter was walking near the old ranger quarts when he noticed one of the usually closed doors open. He peeked into the room and noticed a dim light shining from the tiny hall between the bathroom and the room. He knew this because it was a room where he had spent a lot of time as a ranger, it was Dana's old room. He walked in wanting to know who was in there because as far as he knew this room was off limits to everyone including Captain Mitchell. He walked towards the hall and almost knocked over the small figure in front of him.

"What the hell! What are you doing here you almost gave me a freakin heart attack!" Dana demanded after recovering from the shock.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. The rooms off limits. I didn't think _you_ were in here…What are you doing in here anyway?" he asked wondering why she was at the base. The rangers rarely came down anymore.

"I came to leave some stuff for my dad, and thought stop by. Spent a lot of time here, and it's one of the only places that hasn't changed over the years, it's kinda comforting here you know?" She trailed off as if in some distant place where things seemed better, forgetting everything that was complicated in her life, for that moment. And for that moment she felt like the person in front of her was her best friend again the one who she fought with, the one who had always been there for her.

"Yeah." He whispered back. Just as quickly as the moment had come it was gone, like it had never been there at all. Then they realized how close they were, and Carter was still holding Dana to keep her from falling back. Dana tried to move away but the space was tight and her efforts were useless.

"Dana you were right."

"What?" she asked confused by the comment.

"You shouldn't have been driving, you should have been home. You were supposed to be in bed and not driving in the middle of the night. But you're not that person Dana, you help people that's what you do. You put others before yourself and you care about others in a way that no one else can. You save lives Dana you put everyone's life before yours and that is what makes you so special. You went out that night to help people, and life can be so cruel sometimes but your still here and you're stronger than before. Dana if our son was here he would want his mom to move on and stop blaming herself for something she had no control over. And Dana you have to stop lying to everyone and you have to stop lying to herself. You can convince the world but you can't lie to me and more importantly you can't lie to yourself. Dana you do not love Spencer." Carter said. Dana's breath quickened as he spoke.

"I do love Spencer, why don't you understand that?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady and her face calm.

"I do understand you love him Dana but you're not in love with him. And that is the difference that changes everything." He answered.

"And how are you so sure I'm not in love with Spencer?" She shot back determined to make understand.

"Just answer something for me. Do you feel empty when he's not with you? Do you feel like you get kicked in the stomach every time you see him and you can't be near him?" he leaned closer so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Do you feel like you breathless when he whispers how much he love you?" he asked moving his face so that it was only a breath away from hers.

"Can he tell you how much he loves you with just one kiss?" Carter finally closed the space between their lips and kissed her. Dana tensed for a heartbeat and then she gave in to the kiss that she had longed for. He pressed his lips to her and they kissed as if their lived depended on it.

"Stop." Dana whispered not trusting her voice; she was breathless as she pushed him slightly away from her. She went under the arm that was blocking her path and ran out of the base. She didn't stop running until she was at her car_. How could I? I'm engaged and that kiss meant nothing. Except it meant everything, and now everything is ruined I can't keep pretending it anymore._ She thought as she sped back to her apartment with tears on her face.

**E/N: **What do think? Click the review and let me know. As always thanks for reading:)


	16. Completely Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

**A/N: **Last chapter was kind of small but I hope you all liked it, and so here is a normal (for me that it is) length chapter. Hope you all like it:)

**Ch.16 Completely Crazy**

Later that Dana was at home, she jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. After the talk with Carter she had been very nervous.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey what are you up to?" Ryan asked from the other side of the line.

"Uh…Nothing much what's up?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing, we really didn't get to talk a few days ago." Ryan told her referring to the incident at the police station. Dana mentally kicked herself for bailing on her brother that night, after all she had gone over there to help him.

"I'm fine. Ryan I'm really sorry for storming off like that." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it we can go some other time we still have a good two weeks before the party. I also called you to invite you to dinner this Friday." He told her.

"Damn. I work tomorrow, I'm really sorry." Dana apologized again.

"How about Saturday?" Ryan asked.

"Saturday works and I'll help you get Kelsey's gift before dinner sound good?" Dana said.

"Works for me. I'll see you Saturday then." Ryan told her. "Love you bye." Ryan added.

"Love you too bye." Dana said hanging up the phone. She sat there thinking about everything that had happened earlier. A few minutes passed and she heard the locks of her door turning. Spencer was home and she knew there would be no more avoiding.

"Hi." She said softly as he put his things down.

"Hi." He answered back. "We need to talk." He told her after a moment.

"Yeah we do." She agreed. He took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Dana I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me." He told her seriously.

"Ok." She said waiting for the question.

"Do you love me and I mean really love me?" he asked bluntly after taking a deep breath. It seemed to Dana that that was the question of the day for her.

"Spencer I do love you, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me since I moved to Seattle. When I moved there I was so broken I didn't think anyone could make me happy, but you changed that. Spence you fixed me and I love you for that." Dana told him honestly.

"No Dana. I have been thinking about everything, I've replayed everything over and over again and now I finally understand. I was a bandage for your bullet hole, I didn't fix you at all, but I think I know who can." Spencer told her.

"Spencer where is this going?" Dana asked confused by everything he had said.

"Dana you know where this is going. You know it and I know it, we've known even before we came back to Mariner Bay. We're not in love Dana." Spencer said plainly.

"What are you saying?" Dana asked him.

"I'm saying that we're making a huge mistake. I love you and you love me, and we're happy together, but I think we both have to admit that it's not the way were supposed to love each other. And the more I think about the more I realize that you and I love each more as friends than anything else. I think you know it too."

"So you're not in love with me?" Dana asked him.

"And you're not in love with me." He said. "But I'm pretty smart." He joked making her give him a small smile. "And I think I know who you do have feelings for." He added getting her full attention again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Carter Grayson." He said and watched as her eyes and behind them he could see the pain that her for so long overlooked.

"The firefighter. At first I ignored what was so obvious, but as I thought back on everything, I realized what before I had ignored. That day he came in hurt, something about you changed. The way you looked at him it was a look I had never seen in your eyes, the way you caught your breath every time he spoke. Your concern over him as if one wrong move could make him vanish into thin air forever. And the most striking thing was the way you two moved around each other like two perfectly in sync star, moving independently and together all at once. I spoke to him at your father's celebration, and the way he talked about you was as if you were the only thing that mattered in the whole universe. You deserve to be with a guy who loves you as much as you love him." He said. Dana fought back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Spencer you are the most amazing guy I have ever met, and you are so kind, and you will find someone who loves you the way I couldn't." Dana told him.

"Thank you Dana." He said wiping the tear that had run down her cheek.

"So what now?" Dana asked feeling as if a weight had been lifted of her shoulders, and Spencer felt the same way.

"With all the thinking I realized I hate California. I'm going back to my real home in Seattle, and you are going to figure out all this Carter business. Then you're going to invite me to your wedding and you're going to tell everyone that I was the one who got you back together." He joked giving her a smile. She smiled back through the tears that had escaped.

"I promise that you'll be at my wedding whoever you marry. And you have to promise to write every chance you get, because if you can write to all the guys in Seattle you better write to me." Dana said holding his hand in hers.

"I promise." He said with a smile.

"Oh one more thing." She said taking the ring off her left hand and placing it in his. He smiled when he saw what she was doing.

"I ask you to keep it but you probably have no more use for it." He said with a smile and put in his pocket.

"How did we make such a mess of things?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well the truth is love you and I love are completely crazy." He said reting his head on hers making them both laughed.

**E/N: So I hope you all like the way it ended between the two, click the review button and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


	17. My Best Friend Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in this story.

**A/N: **After some delay here's the next chapter enjoy! :)

**Ch. 17 My Best Friend Jack**

In the weeks that followed Dana and Spencer got ready for Spencer's move back to Seattle. Dana had decided to move as well and began to look for an apartment that was closer to her brother and dad. Spencer had everything ready to go a few days before Kelsey's party; he even helped Dana move into her new apartment. Dana took him to the airport and they said their goodbyes before parting ways. She then was busy with all the last minute preparations for her best friend's birthday party.

The day after Spencer left and before Kelsey's party Dana headed to Angela and Joel's house.

"Hi, I got this for Danny." Dana said giving Angela a bag with an oufit for the two year old. Dana loved shopping for him and Danny loved the gifts.

"Thanks Day. So is everything ready for tomorrow?" Angela asked as they went inside.

"Yes, the decorators will be at the club to get everything ready." Dana informed cheerfully.

"Good. Joel almost blew it the other day. He stated to say something about the party but luckily he told her he was talking about a little party Danny was going to. I was about to kill him!" Angela told Dana making her laugh.

"Wow that boy would. We spent all this time hiding it form her, I'm so glad its tomorrow no more secrets." Dana said. The two women talked about the party and then Dana headed out.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast and then we can go check the place out. I'll be here at ten." Dana told her friend. After breakfast the next morning Angela, Joel, Daniel, and Dana went to the club where the party would take place.

"Go to admit blondie this place it pretty cool." Joel told Dana after taking a look at the place.

"You like it?" Dana asked wanting to know what they thought about the location.

"It's perfect she'll love it." Angela assured.

"Aunt Kels is going to love it!" Daniel repeated his mother's words and ran to the middle of the dance floor.

"Daniel Joel Rawlings get off of there!" Angela called as Daniel climbed one of the speakers.

"I've got him." Joel said going over to where his son was, the two began mock fighting as Joel Brought him down.

"You should have seen him the other day, he decided that he was going to make a plane out a cardboard box, and he didn't rest until that box looked like a plane. I don't even know how he did it." Angela told Dana as she laughed.

"We'll he's got his father's persistence and his mother's smarts." Dana said. After the two women assed the place and while Joel got in more trouble than Daniel did, once they were convinced the place was fit for the party the group headed home. Dana made one last stop before going home. She went to her brothers apartment and knocked on the door. She was surprise to see Kelsey open the door, she was wearing one of her brothers big t-shirts.

"Hey Kels where's Ryan?" Dana asked.

"Is the food here?" Ryan asked coming up from behind Kelsey, he was shirtless and wearing a pair of o bottoms.

"Dana!" he said surprised.

"Hi." Dana said a smiled, a moment later she realized why they were so surprised.

"Oh…OH! I'm just going to go now." Dana said laughing and rushing to the elevator.

"That was weird." Ryan said.

"Oh my god." Kelsey said laughing and hugging Ryan. When Dana got home she noticed how quiet and empty her new apartment, she hadn't lived alone in a long time and it felt strange to be there. She busied herself by getting ready for the party. After taking a long shower she placed a couple of outfits on her bed. She examined the dressed and choose the black one shoulder dress, and paired them with some red pumps. After doing her makeup and getting dress she realized it was time to go for the party. She called a cab, since she knew she would have a couple of drinks and would be too tired to drive home. Joel, Angela, Sarah, and Chad arrived shortly after she did.

"Well well our girl can clean up nice." Joel said going over and placing a kiss on her cheek, Chad, Sarah and Angela did the same.

"Thank you. Angela amazing job on him as always, and you look great." She told Angela.

"Thanks Dana." She answered.

"Chad Sarah you two look really good." Dana told them. After all the compliments the group made some last minute arrangements and waited for the guest to arrive. One by one the place began to fill up until the only person missing was the birthday girl and Ryan. Dana cued everyone when Ryan told her they were outside. Kelsey was completely shocked when she heard everyone shout surprise! She was even more shocked when she saw that everyone there was friends and family. Kelsey went around thanking everyone and letting them know how happy she was.

"There you are." Kelsey told Dana.

"Hi, do you like it?" Dana asked.

"Yes I love it! Thank you I love all of you!" Kelsey told Dana over the sound of the music.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday Kels." Dana said hugging her friend.

"Oh and the concert tickets are awesome thanks!" Kelsey said giving Dana another big hug. Dana smiled as her friend went off. As the night went on Dana alternated between the Dance floor and the bar. Chad noticed his friends constant drinking and went up to her when he was about to leave.

"Hey how many of those have you had there?" Chad asked casually.

"Not enough." Dana answered with a giggle, and asked the bartender for another drink.

"You're leaving?" Carter said when he came up to the bar. He noticed that both Sarah and Chad had there coats.

"Yeah. That's why I came over here. Day it's almost three. I can take you home if you want." Chad told her after answering Carter.

"Nope not ready yet, but thank you." Dana said slurring her words slightly taking a sip from her drink.

"Are you sure?" Chad questioned.

"There's thunder and that place is lonely." Dana said more to herself than to Chad.

"What?" he asked not hearing what she had said.

"Nothing, thanks but I think I'm going to saty for a while." Dana told him.

"Ok." Chad said unconvinced. "I'll tell Ryan." Chad told Carter, and he nodded.

"Bye Dana." Chad said.

"Bye." She giggled. "Carter you should go dance." Dana said turning to him. It had been the first time they had talked since seeing each other in the Aquabase.

"I've been dancing all night, why don't you go dance?" he countered trying to get her away from the bar.

"You know what I think I am." Dana slurred, and hopped of her stool spilling her drink. Carter watched as she headed to the dance floor and disappeared among the crowd. A while later Carter found Kelsey and wished her a happy birthday again and went out. He noticed it was pouring outside and he put on his jacket before running to his car. As he put it on he heard a crash on the side of the building, he immeditaly went into ranger mode. He went to see what the source of the noise was, as he got he noticed a dark figure.

"Shh! Quiet!" The familiar voice said seemingly to no one.

"Dana?" Carter asked getting closer the rain was falling hard and making it even more difficult to see in the dark.

"Hey! Carter! Whatss upp? Have you met my best friend Jack and his buddy Jaeger!" Dana slurred holding up two large bottles of Jack Daniels and Jaegermeister.

"Are you wasted?" Carter asked knowing the answer already.

"No!" She shouted getting up and knocking over some carts, so that was what had made the noice Carter thought. "Shhhh! Quiet!" She told the fallen carts.

"Your completely drenched." Carter said after taking in the sight of her.

"Where your car?" he asked.

"Home." Dana answered with more giggles.

"Fine, I"ll just take you home then." Carter said going over to her and trying to pick her up.

"I don't want to go home! And I can walk just fine!" Dana said taking a step away from him and almost falling over. "Stupid heels." She said taking them off while trying to hold the drinks in her hand.

"Would you drop those things? It's pouring out here." Carter said. She took a big gulp from each drink and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"You've got to be kidding. That's it lets go." Carter said closing the space between them and picking her up he put her on his shoulder, and headed to his car.

"Help! Help me! He's crazy!" she shouted as she hit his back with her fists. He managed to put her in his front seat as she continued to shout, he snatched the bottle she had managed to hold onto an threw it out. He closed the door and made sure that it was locked before he went over to the driver's seat.

"I hate you! You threw my best friend Jack away!" she shouted once he was inside the car. He ignored her and took of her jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"I don't want it!" she shouted taking it off and throwing it back at him.

"God Dana! How may did you have?" he shouted back.

"Let just say Jack has a lot of buddies! A LOT!" Dana said forgetting her anger and laughing, he shook his head.

"Where do you live?" Carter asked.

"I live…I live…I…I don't know where I live!" Dana whined not remembering where she lived. "Let me out! Let me OUT!" she began shouting again and trying to open the car door unsuccessfully, since she was too drunk to realized it was locked.

"Dana Stop! Stop! We have to get you dry before you get sick." Carter told her. He decided getting her dry was more important than figuring out where she lived. He drove to his apartment while Dana continued to shout at him. When they arrived he got off and opened the door for Dana who was now quiet and wasn't making any effort to get off.

"I'm tired I don't want to go with you." She said still slurring her words. He carried her out and as they went up he could feel her shivering, and her teeth chattering against his shoulder.

"Your cold aren't you?" He asked as they reached his apartment, she didn't answer and continued to chatter. He placed her on his couch and gave her a blanket while he looked for something for her to change into. He convinced her to go change in the bathroom and change, he closed the door behind him and waited for her to come out. He then heard her throwing up, and went in, he found her over the toilet bowl. He pulled back her hair and gave her a towel to clean up with.

"Dana you have to change." He told her seeing she was still in her wet dress.

Almost immediately after closing the door again her heard a loud sound coming from the bathroom, he rushed in to see what has happened. He found Dana on the floor with blood running down her arm, he grabbed a towel and placed it around her arm

"What happened? Are you ok" Carter asked.

"No the stupid zipper won't come down!" she complained as he held her arm.

"I'll just sleep in this." Dana told him.

"No it's all wet you have to change." He insisted.

"I'm not going to." Dana told him. Carter sighed and then began to carefully change her making sure she was completely covered. He then cleaned and bandaged up her arm and took her to his bed.

"Get some sleep." Carter told her turning off the lights.

"But there's thunder." She said softly. He remembered her fear of thunder, he once found her wide awake in the middle of the night during a thunder storm, she hadn't been able to sleep until he had come home that night.

"Right. If I sit next you will you go to sleep?" he asked.

"Maybe." She whispered back.

He sighed "I'm going to change I'll be right back ok." He told her.

"Just stay." She said softly, not wanting to be left alone.

"I'll be back in two seconds I promise." Carter assured.

"Ok hurry." She told him. He came back wearing some pj bottoms and sat as far away from Dana as he could.

"Carter?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you pretend to be best friends like we use to be?" she asked. She sounded pretty sober but carter knew she would remember anything in the morning.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just lay down I feel bad taking your bed." She said. He saw no harm in laying down he would stay as far away as he could until she fell asleep and then he would leave, Carter thought to himself. He pulled the covers and laid down next to her.

"There now go to sleep." He told her.

"Thank you." She whispered back. A few minutes later he heard her chattering and wondered if he should go get her another blanket, but before he could get up she moved closer to him and place her head on his arm. He looked down at her and saw that she was completely asleep. She look peaceful, in her beautiful features he could see the girl who had fought by his side, the girl that had made him see what love was really about. He knew that no matter where she went no matter how much time passed by he would never be able to get the girl that was next to him out of his heart. He moved a stray hair away from her face and listened to her calm and steady breathing, while the rain clattered on. He loved listening to her soft breathing, she was the one person that ever mattered and he knew that he would do whatever it took to get her back. With these thoughts, and the sound of her steady breaths he drifted into unconsciousness.

**E/N: We are four chapters away from the end! I hope you all have liked the story so far and keep on reading and reviewing :)**


	18. Just Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in this story.

**A/N: **Since we are near the end of the story I thought instead of posting a chapter everyday I'd drag it out a little longer, so that is why this chapter wasn't up yesterday when it should have been. Yes I'm evil what can we do about it? Special thanks to those who have read this far and I hope you like what is to come.

**Ch.18 Just Friends**

The next day Dana woke in a strange bed, she didn't have much time to think about where she was because the head splitting headache was consuming all her thoughts at the moment. She searched for a clue as to where she was but only found a clock that had military time on it. It was 1:00 pm. She tried to get up but the whole room began to spin. There was a soft knock on the door then it was open to reveal Carter. She had no idea how she had gotten to Carters place.

"Morning Sunshine." Carter teased seeing that she was finally awake.

"Carter? My head is going to explode." She said holding her head in her hands, Carter laughed at the sight of her.

"Here take these." He said giving her a glass of water and two aspirins.

"It's not funny, but thanks." She said taking what he offered. She took the pills and gulped down the water and then a look came over her face. "Oh my god did we do anything stupid?" She asked concern all over her face. Her comment only made him laugh more.

"No! Dana you were so wasted last night you couldn't even open the car door." He told her.

"I'm so sorry about last night I guess I had more than I should have. Did I make a mess anywhere?" she asked worried.

"NO don't worry you made it to the bathroom." He informed trying to hide a smile.

"I'm so sorry!" she said again and cover her face with her hands, he laughed not begin able to contain a straight face.

"How'd I get here anyways?" She asked after a moment.

"Found you with two bottles in the ally nest to the club in the middle of the rain. I couldn't find your car and you didn't remember where you lived. You were completely drenched so I brought you here to dry off." Carter said with that smile playing on his lips.

"I'm really sorry." She apologized again.

"Stop apologizing, really it's no big deal." He said with a chuckle.

"I can't believe I got so drunk. I mean I knew I would drink but I didn't think that…" she trailed off.

"That you clear the whole bar out." Carter finished for her making her laugh.

"Exactly." She told him with a smile.

"How bad was I?" she asked after a moment.

"Oh not bad. I mean besides the fact that you were talking to crates, I had to carry you over my shoulder, while you shouted for help and that I was crazy to the world, and getting that little cut from my bathroom, from god knows where, which I'm really sorry about I didn't think you would hurt yourself. You weren't bad at all." He told her with a grin. Dana looked down at her bandaged arm noticing it for the first time. She groaned at the thought of acting like a fool and then started laughing along with Carter.

"Never again." She said applying pressure to her temples.

"I better get out of your way." She told him after a moment.

"You aren't in any ones way." He told her.

"Still." She said with a small smile.

"Well I did dry your dress, but I have a pair of your old sweats and you can borrow a t-shirt if you want instead." He told her.

"You kept my sweats?" She asked moved that he had kept them after all this time.

"Couldn't throw them out." He confessed avoiding her gaze, that he could feel penetrating into him.

"Anyways I will bring you the clothes, and make you some coffee, while you get cleaned up. Then we'll take you home." He told her snapping out of the moment and getting up from the bed. He went to the door and stopped at the sound of his name.

"Thank you." Dana told him, he gave her a small smile and walked out of the room. Dana got cleaned up and opted to wear the sweats and t-shirt that Carter had brought her. She found her cell in the bathroom charging and called for a taxi. When she was ready she walked into his kitchen where he had the coffee all ready for her.

"Here you go." He said giving her a mug of black coffee.

"Thanks." She said taking the cup, and drinking it. "I better go." She said after a few minutes.

"Ok I'll take you home." He said.

"No, thank you for everything but I have a ride." She said.

"Dana you said something last night that got me thinking." Carter told her tentively.

"Carter I was drunk last night." She told him before he continued any further.

"I know that but I still think that it made sense. You asked me if we could pretend to be friends like we use to be. Would it…Would it be a crazy idea if we were friends again like we use to be?" He asked waiting for her reaction, hopeful that she would agree.

"Carter I think it's just best if we keep our distance." She told him.

"Why do you insist on pushing me away, don't you get it I care about you and no matter what you say or do that will never change. Do you hate me that much that all you want to do is keep me at arm's length?" he asked her.

"Carter it's just easier if we keep our distance." She told him weakly.

"And since when do you take the easy way out?" he challenged.

"I have to go." She said grabbing her things and turning to leave.

"Thank you I really am grateful you were there last night." She said stopping at the door and then rushing out. Dana phone began to ring as she got into the taxi.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Where the hell have you been! I've been calling you all day. I was about to drive to your place." Kelsey scolded through the phone.

"I'm sorry I might have had one too many last night, and completely passed out. Did you have fun last night?" Dana asked trying to distract her friend so no further questions were asked.

"Yes thank you! You guys are really the best. I had a blast and I didn't expect any of it, I'm surprised no one gave it away." Kelsey bubbled.

"I'm glad you had fun." Dana said trying to sound as cheerful as her friend was.

"Well I just wanted to check up on you I'll call you later." Kelsey told her friend.

"Thanks Kels, Talk to you later." Dana said hanging up the phone. When she got home she took a shower and tried to remember what had happened the night, but no matter how hard she tried it was a blank. It was as if she had fallen asleep at some point in the club and woken up in Carter's apartment the next morning. Carter had been so gracious about the whole situation, and he had even offered to be simply friends, but she knew they could never just be friends. There would always be a longing to hold him, touch him, and the pain of not being able to kiss him whenever he was around was too much for her. She had told him she was done hurting people, Spencer was gone, and she intended to keep her word to Carter as well.

**E/N: Thanks to everyone who has kept reading the story up this point. Only three chapter left! Tell me what you think of this one good or bad. :)**


	19. Eagles, Smoke, and Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

**A/N: **First off I was going to post this chapter tomorrow but after typing it up I realized it was way too long so I made it into two parts. So here is part one I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)

**Ch.19 Eagles, Smoke and Angels**

Weeks went by, and Dana got used to living on her own again. She worked hard, spent time with her family and tried to avoid Carter at all costs. When they did happen to cross paths she would simply be polite and detached, as one would with a stranger. Dana went to have lunch with Joel and Angela one day.

"Danny, go distract mommy while I talk to your aunt." Joel told his son helping down from his chair.

"Okay." Daniel replied rushing to the kitchen where his mother was.

"You can get him to distract Angela for you? You're horrible I hope you know." Dana said with a laugh.

"Hey it comes in handy and besides the little punk wont don't it for free, I have to give him an extra cookie, and in return he keeps Angela busy." Joel joked with a grin.

"I'll just tell her that I'm taking him to see a movie in the morning, and then you guys can have the rest of the day." Dana told him getting them back on the subject before Angela returned. She had offered to babysit, so Joel and Angela could spend their anniversary together. Joel had planned a romantic day for them, and Dana would have Daniel until Sunday morning.

"Great! She'll fall for that he loves going to the movies with you. And thanks for taking the little tornado with you. I love him to death, but I swear that kid is like a little energizer bunny." Joel said popping a grape into his mouth, and making Dana laugh.

"No problem, you to deserve a day to your selves." She told him.

"Daniel I am not giving you any more cookies." Angela said followed by her son who was faking frustration.

"Danny how about instead of a cookie, you and I go watch a movie tomorrow?" Dana asked him casually.

"Really?" Daniel asked excited, and Dana nodded. "Can I go mama?" he asked Angela.

"You sure you want to take him?" Angela asked Dana.

"Of course." Dana told her with a smile. Angela looked over at Joel.

"What do you think?" she asked her husband taking a seat next to him.

"As long as he doesn't ask for another cookie." Joel told Daniel, since he still had to pay up for the earlier favor.

"I won't." Daniel said with a big smile, knowing that his father was talking about another cookie and not the one he had wanted form his mother.

"Ok you can go." Angela said.

"Yay! Thanks mama!" he said reaching up and giving her a kiss, and making her smile.

"What about me you little punk?" Joel teased.

"Thanks daddy!" he said and gave him a kiss before running off. Dana left a while later and headed to her apartment.

"Hello Miss Mitchell how are you?" The doorman asked opening the door for her.

"I'm good thanks. What's up with all the workmen?" Dana asked noticing the men dressed in blue coming in and out of a side door.

"Something is making the boilers act up nothing to worry about." He told her pleasantly.

"Thanks George." Dana said. George the door man had been one of the reasons she liked the apartment building, he had seemed so friendly. She noticed that he was always very observant about the people who came in and out of the building, and got to know its inhabitants very well.

"Have a good afternoon Miss Mitchell." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, you too." She said returning the smile and heading to the elevator. The next morning Dana went to get Daniel, and took him to watch a movie. She spent the day trying to keep him busy, and making sure he was having fun.

"Ok so how many states are there?" Dana asked looking at him through the rearview mirror as they drove home.

"Uhmm fifty!" he told her. Daniel was very smart for a boy his age and Angela made sure that he learned as much as she could.

"That's right. Ok my little eagle it's time to get off." Dana told him as she went over to unbuckle him from his chair.

"Evening Miss Mitchell, and who do we have here?" George asked opening the door for them.

"My nephew Daniel, Danny this is George." Dana introduced.

"Nice to meet you." George said extending a hand to Daniel who was in Dana's arms.

"Nice to meet you too." Daniel answered very grown up like making Dana and George laugh and taking his hand and shaking it.

"Ok little eagle it's time for bed." Dana told Daniel after a long game of hide and seek, and a playing with his multi-colored action figures.

"One more game?" Daniel pleaded with a smile. Dana laughed thinking of how much he looked like Joel when he tried to get something.

"You've been saying one more game for the last three, time for bed, your mom would kill me if I didn't make you get some rest." Dana told him.

"Aww man." He said. Dana shook her head with a smile; he was just like Joel she thought to herself.

She tucked him into bed in her spare room.

"Goodnig…" Her words were cut off by a loud bang.

"What was that?" Daniel asked looking around scared.

"I'm sure it was noth…" again her words were cut off, this time by the sound of the buildings fire alarm. Dana's ranger instincts kicked in immediately, and she took Daniel from the bed, grabbing his jacket, her keys and her cell phone. She went into the hall where there were some people doing the same thing she was while others stood at in the doorways, looking confused.

"Lilly you should get the kids and go." Dana told the women who lived next to her.

"You're probably right." The women agreed. Dana was about to head for the stairs, when she remembered something she just couldn't leave behind. She ran back up with Daniel and put him on the couch.

"Don't move ok." She told him and ran into her room; she quickly found what she was looking for and ran back out. She picked up Daniel and headed for the stairs, the hall was empty and since they were on the top floor the stairs were empty but she could hear the sound of voices from the bottom. She made her way down as quickly as she could looking over the stairs rail she could see the smoke beginning to rise that's when she began to worry.

"Danny I'm going to tie my sweater around your face like a mask ok, I need you to keep it on no matter what." She told Daniel as she continued down the stairs.

"Like a superhero's mask?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah exactly like that, like a superhero's mask." Dana told him with a smile she didn't want to scare him more than he already was.

"Ok." He answered and Dana put him down so she could place the sweater over his face since she already put on his jacket. She performed the task quickly, and picked him to continue on when she heard muffled shouts. As she approached the door that led into that floor she heard the shouts a little more clearly, it was a women.

"Help somebody please help!" she shouted over and over again. Dana opened the door and saw that the floor was starting to fill with smoke.

"Please anybody please help me!" The women shouted. All of Dana's instincts told her to turn and run as fast as she could but she couldn't just leave the women.

"Ma'am? Hello? Ma'am?" Dana walked down the hall, and pressing Daniels face into her shoulder.

"Don't lift your head ok baby." She told him and she could feel him nod.

"Over here we're over here." The women said the sound of her voice getting closer.

"Oh thank goodness please my son something fell on him and I can't lift it up and pull him out at the same time." She said in a rush.

"Ok where is he?" Dana asked.

"In here." She said walking into the apartment that was still smoke free. Dana immediately took note of the fallen wheelchair.

"Can he walk?" Dana asked.

"No." The women replied before going into another room. Dana followed and then saw the bookshelf and the boy under it. He was thin and looked about ten or eleven.

"Ok Daniel I need you to be brave I need you to stand here and close your eyes so the smoke doesn't hurt them ok can you do that?" she asked him. He nodded and closed his eyes as she put him down.

"Ok I'm going to lift this up and I want you to pull him out. On three one, two, three." Dana said putting all her strength into lifting the book shelf. The women quickly pulled out the boy as soon as he was free.

"I've got him!" The women said and Dana let the shelf fall.

"Let go." Dana told her and picked Daniel back up. "Can you carry him?" Dana asked the women who expertly lifted the boy. It seemed that it was something they both did often.

"Ok, good you first." She told the woman who did as she was told. Dana wanted to make sure the woman was able to carry the boy.

"You're a brave little eagle I hope you know." Dana told Daniel. As they went into the hall they realized that it was filled with smoke. The women headed in the direction Dana had come from and the four made their way to the stairs.

Before they reached the end however Dana felt her foot went through the ground and fell under her, she let out a yelp as she felt the floor disappear. She plunged down and searched desperately for something to hold onto. Her hand caught on to something sharp but at least it had stopped her fall. She had kept a very tight grip on the screaming Daniel, and now the two hung above the floor that was even more smoke filled.

"Daniel its ok its ok I've got you." Dana shouted, as the smoke from below them made its way up.

"Here let me help you up." The women said rushing to try and help Dana.

"No no! No get Daniel first." She told her and saw the women nod through the smoke. "Danny baby reach up and grab her hand as tight as you can ok. Don't let go of her hand ok. You'll be ok my little eagle I promise." She told him, and he nodded.

Dana put all her strength in pushing him up with the hand she was using to hold him. She saw the woman grab his arms, but continued to keep her hand on him not completely trusting the woman until he was safely on the floor above her. The women placed Daniel next to her son who grabbed him while she went over to help Dana. The women was about to reach down and help Dana when the edge on which she had been holding on to detached and Dana found herself falling down again this time finding nothing to stop her.

**E/N: What will happen next? Will Dana survive the fall? Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. We're almost at the end! :)**

Sophie I usually like to reply to my reviews and so thanks for reviewing last chapter. That's one of the reasons I began to write this story, I pretty much read through every Carter/Dana story I could find, until I ran out and had to write my own. I'm glad you like the story so far and hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading!


	20. Eagles, Smoke, and Angels Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

**A/N: **Blah blah blah is probably all you hear, so without further delay part 2.

**Ch.19 Eagles, Smoke, and Angels **

Dana let out a pain filled scream as she fell to the bottom. The pain she felt was agonizing, and her head felt as if it was about to burst. She heard the shouts of the women, but instead of hearing them from above as she expected the shouts came from somewhere on the floor she was on.

"_Daniel!"_ Dana thought frantically, and then the pain she was feeling began to melt away leaving a strange numb sensation behind. She carefully lifted herself up and began to limp through the apartment she landed in, and into the hallway.

"Daniel!" Dana shouted and began to cough; the smoke was getting worse by the second.

"Dana? Dana!" the women shouted going towards the spot where Dana seemed to have fallen. Daniel had told the women Dana's name to make the search easier.

"Over here." Dana called walking towards the sound of the woman's voice.

"Oh my god!" The woman gasped and Dana followed her gaze. Her torso was covered in blood, but Dana felt nothing. _It's not as bad as it looks._ Dana thought to herself.

"I'm fine really. We got to go." Dana said picking up Daniel and making their way to the staircase again. They were down to the second floor when they saw that the flames had begun to consume the bottom floor.

"Let's go back up maybe the other side isn't that bad." Dana said as the smoke filled her lungs. They rushed back up and ran to the other side of the building.

Meanwhile people were running left and right trying to find loved ones. Joel and Angela having heard of the location of the fire through the radio were now frantically searching among the crowds of people For Dana and Daniel.

"She's not answering." Angela said frustrated as she dialed Dana call phone number.

The firefighters were working hard to put out the fire, and keep everyone safe. A firefighter came out holding a small girl.

"That's the last of them Chief." One of the firefighters told his chief. George had been the first to get out and had counted everyone who had come out.

"Ok let's do this boys!" the chief told his men.

"Sir! SIR! They're still people in there!" George told him desperately.

"How do you know?" The Chief asked him.

"I watched 119 people go in and 115 people come out including your men." George told them quickly.

"We got everyone out don't worry." The chief said turning his back to him.

"SIR! Please…Miss Mitchell and the young boy never came out, and I never saw Mrs. Montgomery and her son. He can't walk." George told them hoping they believed him.

"Turner, Grayson! Go in and find two women and two kids!" The chief shouted after a brief moment.

"You have better be right, those are my men going in there." The chief told George.

"I am sir." George replied confidently.

The two firefighters went up the stairway opposite the one that was on fire.

"Is anyone in here?" They shouted opening the door to the second floor.

"We're over here, over here!" the woman shouted hearing their voices. Dana began feeling weak and tired she was grateful that someone was here to help them. She let the women shout for them not having the strength to do it herself. She was surprised she could even still talk with all the smoke there was. The two firefighters appeared shortly after.

"Are you ok?" One of them asked, and Dana didn't realize he was talking to her until the woman said her name. Carter heard the name from where he was and moved forward to confirm his fear.

"Dana? Daniel? He's hurt!" Carter said seeing the young boy covered in blood. Those words brought Dana out of the trans like state she had been in. She looked down and noticed all the blood on him, and was relieved when she realized it was her own blood and not his.

"No, he's fine." She told him hoarsely.

"Are you ok?" he asked also realizing that it was hers.

"Fine." She answered quickly.

"We have to go." The other man said taking the boy from the woman and leading the group. The woman followed, Carter took Daniel, and then they began to make their way to the stairs again. Dana began to cough uncontrollably which had Carter at her side in an instant. She caught her breath and then looked at her blood covered hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked, and she hid the her hand before he saw it. She simply nodded not being able to say anything.

"We have to keep moving." He said and she caught up to the ones in front of her. They made their way to the first floor; the smoke was unbearable the flames were beginning to make their way to their side of the building. They continued to make their way out, but suddenly Dana groaned and collapsed the floor. The three in front didn't notice and continued on.

"Dana! What's wrong?" Carter asked kneeling next to her. She gasped as the pain seared through her body.

"Carter! I can't!" she said through gasps.

"We're getting out of here." He said determined he helped her up and held her close to support her. They began to move forward again, but Dana's legs gave out as another wave a pain rolled through her.

"Dana we have to get out!" Carter told her desperately.

"You can't get us both out." Dana gasped looking at Daniel. "Go get out!" she told him gritting her teeth in pain.

"I'm not leaving you!" he told her.

"Carter…." "NO! We're getting out together" "Carter he just a baby." "Were getting out together!"  
>"He's just a baby!" she shot back.<p>

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" he shouted at her.

"He's just baby." She repeated "Get him out!" she pleaded.

"I can't leave you." He said defeated.

"I love you I never stopped loving you and I will always love you." She told him using all the strength she had.

"Now look at him LOOK at him…get him out!" Dana said each word causing her unbearable pain.

"I'll come back for you I'll come back I promise." He said pressing his mouth to hers kissing her sweetly, and she responded to his embrace the world to seem to stop and all that matter to them was that one kiss. He released her and got up. Dana nodded as tears fell from her eyes. He rushed out and as he left Dana prayed to whatever god was listening that he wouldn't come back. The pain she felt was like her own personal fire burning every part of her, and she allowed herself to collapse to the floor. Carter burst through the door holding Daniel in his arms. Joel came out of nowhere and took Daniel.

"Where's Dana?" Joel demanded when he didn't see Dana. Carter bolted back in ignoring all the shouts that died behind him. The smoke made everything black but he ran to the place where Dana was, fear spread through him as he found the place empty.

"Dana?" he called out, and heard a moan from the corner Dana had crawled to, while trying to put distance between the flames. He quickly found her and picked her up, rushing back to the entrance. As he was about to walk through the door another explosion sent them flying forward as glass rained on them. Carter shook his head disoriented and searched frantically for Dana. He found her a few feet away lying motionless. There was blood everywhere and he lifted her so that half of her body rested on him. She took a breath and opened her eye slightly, as relief flooded through Carter.

"Idiot I want to know who you save next not who you save…"she began coughing blood.

"The ambulance is on its way." Angela told him, her words had no effect on him though. All he could think about was the girl in front of him.

"I love you." She said as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"I love you too." He told her, but her head dropped slightly resting on his chest and her eyes closed. The little pressure that was in the hand that had been holding his, disappeared and went limp.

"Dana! Please DANA! Don't! PLEASE DANA! I love you." He whispered out lowering his head to rest on hers.

"Please please wake up." He whispered.

Then there was someone pulling her away, everything seemed like blurs in slow motion, all he saw was her, and all he wanted was to hold her. They kept taking her further away but he managed to get in the ambulance even though someone was holding him back. The words flat line, and clear entered his mind but all he understood, was that his life laid there. His only life lay there ghost pale almost transparent, and she was covered in crimson that stood out dramatically against her pale skin. He was able to hold onto her hand which felt like ice in his. Sooner than he expected she was being ripped away from him again, and he held onto her hand for dear life. Someone kept trying to pry them apart but the first time he let go of her hand two people he loved had been taken and only one given back, now he couldn't risk letting the only person he ever loved be taken away too. As they pulled his hand from hers he saw a thin silver chain around her neck, with a small angel that rested on her chest. Something so insignificant yet so important was around her neck, the angle he'd given her for protection and as sign of their love. Then she was gone leaving him behind.

"C'mon Carter C'mon man were no use here. Let them help her." Joel's voice finally broke through bringing with it a rush of noise. He watched as his life was taken away.

**E/N: Nothing to say except please review :o.**


	21. Whispers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in this story.

**A/N: **Thank you so so much to those who have reviewed. I'm so happy you have read up to here this is the last chapter before the end, I hope you have liked it so far, and as always enjoy.

**Ch. 20 Whispers **

Her world was quiet and fuzzy. She felt numb and stiff all around as if she had been in the same position for a year. The only thing she could hear was a steady beep that kept ringing in her ears, coming from somewhere nearby. Slowly her sense began to come back. Sounds fluttered in one by one, she could hear the pages turning and then steady breathing along with the beeping. Her fingers tingled and she began to make them twitch, until she could move them around. She slowly opened her eyes and was met by a bright light, it bothered her but she fought against it so she could see where she was, and why she felt so terrible. Looking around she realized she was in a place she knew all too well, but why she was on the receiving end instead of helping she didn't quite know. She made an effort to call out for someone but all that came out was a harsh low rasp.

"Dana? Dana I'm right here." A familiar voice assured taking her hand in his. Again she tried to talk but her throat felt like it was on fire.

"Shh it's ok. Just take it easy baby girl." The voice told her. The bright light still made it difficult to see his face.

"Dad…Daniel?" Dana rasped out with a jolt everything came back to her. She remembered the fire and the woman with her son, and the floor falling underneath her, and Carter. The memories all came back to her the same way her senses had.

"He's ok. You and Carter got him safely." Her father told her in a soothing voice, giving her hand a little squeeze.

"What happened?" Dana asked her voice a little less raspy.

"You don't remember?" Captain Mitchell asked confused. The doctors hadn't said anything about memory loss.

"No no I remember but why does everything hurt?" she asked and then began to cough.

"Shh just breathe slowly." He told her trying to calm her down, before telling her what had happened.

"When you fell you broke 2 ribs bruised 3, you had severe internal bleeding, you broke your wrist sprained your ankle, your abdomen is very bruise as well as your back. Carter said you were fine until you got to the first floor and that's when you got bad. The doctors say you most likely had an adrenaline rush, Daniel was probably the reason and once Carter had him your body gave out." He told her in a serious tone.

"Baby we didn't know if you were going to wake up." His voice broke a little at the end but Dana could see he was trying to compose himself.

"That would explain why I feel like I go hit by a truck." Dana said in a whisper which made the rasping a lot better and didn't hurt as much. She was trying to make light of the situation she hated to see her dad worry about her.

"Yeah." He said with a chuckle. "Here drink this." He told her pouring her some water. She couldn't really move since everything either hurt or felt numb but she managed to take a few sips. She winced as the water went down her burning throat.

"How's Carter?" Dana asked in a whisper after drinking some more water.

"He's fine. He's worried, very worried, but he's ok. He's been here for the last three days." He told her.

"Three days?" Dana rasped out confused, she had to remember to keep her voice down she told herself.

"Yes. You had us all worried. But Carter's been a wreck, we can't get him to leave, I bet he's outside the door right now." Captain Mitchell told her. Dana smiled, she knew it was no exaggeration, Carter was passionate about what he did and if he wanted to stay with her then that was what he would do.

"You have no idea how happy I am your awake." He told her with a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure Carter's dying to get in here, especially since you're awake. I love you my little girl." He told her at the door.

"I love you too." She whispered as he went out. The door opened and Carter was inside a few seconds later.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He told her going over to the bed. He took her hand a kissed the back of it.

"Dana." He sounded worried, and there was something else in his voice that Dana couldn't quite put her finger on. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Dana…I'm done pretending. I'm done pretending that I can stay away from you. I was…I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up. If you want me to keep me away from you then just kill please because without you I feel dead." He held onto her hand as he spoke looking into her blue eyes.

"You saved me. From the demons, when I was in that car, from making a mistake with Spencer, and you saved me from the fire. Thank you. And I meant what I said. I love you and I have no more fight in me to keep you away…" she didn't get to finish, his lips pressed softly on hers and she kissed him back. With her good hand she grabbed his neck and brought him closer to her.

"I love you."' He whispered as they pulled apart.

"I love you." She whispered back to him with tears in her eyes. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Carter called sitting in the chair next to the bed but keeping Dana's hand in his. Angela came in holding Daniel, who in turn was holding a pink bear, Joel followed the two.

"Sleeping beauty's awake." Joel said with a grin.

"Dana we're so glad you're ok. Thank you, both of you for getting Daniel out." Angela told him them gratefully.

"Yeah thank you really we couldn't have gotten better friends than you two." Joel said seriousness in his usually light voice. Dana smiled not knowing what to say.

"Auntie Dana I brought you this." Daniel told her holding out the bear. Angela handed Daniel to Carter so he could give Dana the bear.

"Thank you Danny I love it." Dana said taking the bear.

"I love you Auntie." He said reaching up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered smiling back at him. Another knock, Ryan, Kelsey and Chad filed in.

"Dana don't you ever scare me like that again!" Kelsey told her going to her side.

"What she means is we're glad you're ok." Chad said with a smile.

"Thanks guys." Dana whispered to all of them.

The group talked and told Dana how much she meant to them and later they headed out to let Dana rest.

"Ryan." She called out before he left the room.

"Yeah?" he asked going back to her side.

"Tonight do it tonight." She told him.

"I can't believe you got it out." Ryan told her with a smile.

"I couldn't leave it." Dana with a little grin.

"Get some rest." He told her and gave her a kiss. After everyone had been told to leave by the nurses her father came back in.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I love you sweetheart." He said with another kiss.

"I love you too dad." She told him, and with that he left. Carter came back into the room, a few minutes later.

"I thought you had left." Dana told him, having sent him away to get some rest, while she talked to the others.

"I wasn't going to leave you… not again. I don't plan on ever leaving you, so get used to having me around." He told her with a smile.

"Come here." She told him slowly moving to the edge of the bed. She tried not to let the pain show on her face, it seemed the pain killers were wearing down she thought.

"You need your rest." He told her.

"Just get in." she whispered to him. He shook his head but did as he was told. He carefully got in bed with her making sure he wasn't making her uncomfortable in any way. Everything hurt Dana, but it hurt more to have him away from her. They managed to get comfortable; her head rested on his arm, and just having him near made her feel better. Carter reached over and pressed the button for the nurse.

"What you do that for?" she asked in a whisper.

"I told you, you need to rest." He told her as the nurse came in. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"No one's going to sleep in that bed you know." She told Carter referring to the bed he had been using for the last three days.

"Please." Dana pleaded with a whisper.

"Fine." She said with a smile. "What do you need?" she asked Dana.

"Noth…"

"Can she get some more pain killers?" Carter said before Dana could send the nurse away.

"Sure." The nurse said pleasantly and left the room coming back with a needle and some morphine. She injected the fluid into Dana's IV.

"I'll come check up on you later, goodnight you two." The nurse said.

"Night." They said in unison as she left the room.

"What you do that for?" Dana asked.

"So you'd go to sleep." Carter said with a smile.

"Carter?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said and placed a kiss on her cheek. She sighed contently and let the darkness surround her, exhaustion winning over her.

**E/N: What do you all think? Click review so I can find out :) **

Sophie: Ch.19 Glad you liked the chapter. Nice guess on Carter coming to get her, and I'm glad you like Dana, and Daniel's interaction. :)

Ch.20 Part1: Thank you again! I'm happy that I was able to portray the scene with the amount of sadness that was needed for the moment. Updates will come soon. :)


	22. No More Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in this story, or the Elvis Presley song.

**A/N: For those who have read this far here is the ending to my very first story. Thanks for reading and for reviewing! It has been awesome to hear what people think and if you haven't yet reviewed let me know what you thought of the whole thing. :) **

**Ch.21 No More Goodbyes**

_**8 Months Later **_

"I do." He said.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest told him, and with no more encouragement he kissed his wife tenderly.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She said with a tear in her eye.

_**A Few Hours Later **_

"I'm so happy you could make it Spence." Dana told Spencer later on.

"I'm glad you guys invited me." He told her with a smile.

"So Amanda seems nice." Dana told him innocently.

"Yeah I really like her." Spencer said trying to hide the smile that spread on his face whenever he talked about her.

"Mhmm, I'm happy for you. She seems great." Dana told him sincerely. "You're happy with her." Dana said more as a statement than as a question.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, no longer containing the smile.

"Yeah and I'm really glad you found her. But take things slow." Dana told him with a smile, Spencer chuckled.

"Yeah I will I promise. You seem to be doing a lot better." Spencer told her. He had heard about the fire, and had called her a few times. They both wrote to each other frequently and kept in touch, but didn't get to see each other often.

"I am." She answered with a smile.

"I'm guessing that _he_ has more to do with it than anything else." Spencer said with a smile and Dana glanced at where Carter was talking with Chad and Joel.

"I guess you were right." Dana told him remembering what he had told her the day they broke off their engagement.

"I always am." He teased. Carter then came over to where they were.

"Hey." He greeted Spencer.

"How you doin?" Spencer asked.

"Been good what about you?" Carter asked.

"Great." Spencer said with a smile. Amanda then joined the small group.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Hey" they greeted her.

"I think that it's time for the speeches." Carter told Dana and moments later the DJ came on stage.

"And now it's time for the maid of honor." The DJ said from the stage. She walked up and took the microphone and faced the couple who was glowing before her.

"I have seen many tragic things in my life things that I will never forget. But today I see a miracle, two people that love each other unconditionally…and they give me hope, they

show me that there still is such a thing as true love. My best friend is crazy and wild, but she is also an incredible human being that makes this world a little brighter, and I could

not have asked for anyone better than her to marry my brother. I know that you two will have your fights and troubles, and when you face them together, I will know that there

is hope, and that true love is real. Today we celebrate this crazy thing called love between my crazy amazing best friend and my wonderful brother. To the bride and groom."

She said handing over the microphone, and raising her glass receiving claps from those gathered. She went to hug her friend who was beaming and then the song I Can't Help

Falling in Love with You came in on. The bride and groom headed to the dance floor along with almost every couple in the place, Carter came over to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her with a smile.

"You may." She told him placing her hand in his. Together they went to the dance floor and began to dance to the soft melody.

"So you think the best man will get lucky with the maid of honor tonight?" Carter teased looking down at Dana.

"Hmm I doubt it." She told him with a smile.

"Why not?" He asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Well I heard that she's totally in love with this hot firefighter." Carter laughed as she said this; Dana placed her head on his shoulder as the swayed to the music.

"Well he's already very lucky then." Carter said placing a kiss on her forehead. After more dancing and celebrating Dana went over to her brother who looked so happy.

"Congratulations, you deserve to be happy, I love you." She told her brother.

"I love you little sister, and I am so glad that I gave you the ring you took great care of it. Thank you for going back for it." Ryan told her giving her a hug.

"Dana I love you." Kelsey said throwing her arms around her.

"I love you too Kels. Are you two ready to go?" Dana asked.

"Yup, maybe now you can tell me where we're going." Kelsey said trying to get Dana to tell her where Ryan planned to take her for their honeymoon.

"Sorry Kels cant." Dana said with a grin.

"Relax you find out soon." Ryan told her with a kiss.

"Get a room would you." Joel teased going over to the group.

"He means congratulations." Angela said with a smile.

"You guys have fun." Chad said with a smile.

"Yeah we're all really happy for you." Carter told them.

"Thanks guys." Ryan said with a smile. The group soon was joined by the rest of the people at the party to say their goodbyes to the happy couple.

"You take care of her." Captain Mitchell told his son.

"I will dad thanks." Ryan said with a hand shake that then turned into a hug. Soon everyone had said their goodbyes and the newlyweds were off.

_**A Few Days Later**_

Carter and Dana were lying somewhere on the beach watching the fireworks go off for the Fourth of July celebration. Dana was curled up against Carter looking at the sky as the colors exploded above them, lighting up the sky. Carter was watching the fireworks light up her face instead.

"You know I love you right?" he asked her.

"I do, and I love you." She said looking away from the fireworks and at him.

"I've been keeping this for a while now and…" he took a deep breath before continuing. "Dana Mitchell will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Carter asked opening the small black box in front of her. She didn't say anything but simply wrapped her hand around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. She kissed him passionately, tenderly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked as they broke apart.

"Yes." Dana said with a bright smile. He placed her ring back on her left finger.

"I'm not letting you go." Carter told her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said turning around.

"I love you."

"I love you" she said back and pushed him slowly down and kissing him as if the world would end.

The End

**E/N: My final note, as always I hope you liked the ending! Thank you for reading this far, I really hope you enjoyed this crazy story. (Tear) I'm sad its ending but all things must come to an end. A million thanks to all those who took the time to review I look forward to seeing what you think of the ending. I have had an amazing time writing the story and thanks again for reading! Check out my profile to see what comes next:) **(Not a sequal)


End file.
